Telekinetic Leader
by Plasma Assassin
Summary: With a Symbol-of-Peace running out of time, a more competent Deku with a Quirk, and friends willing to help him through thick and thin. Izuku "Deku" Midoriya leads the charge to build upon the base left by All Might and keep Japan, and possibly the rest of the world, from falling to the darkness of Villainy once more. (Features non-canon Arcs, based off one-shots and other fanfics)
1. Izuku Midoriya: Awakening

**Hello!**

 **To those of you who have no idea who I am, hiya~ It's nice to meet you all and I hope you enjoy my story!**

 **To those of you who do know of me. Hello again! I know I've been creating a few fanfics lately but I plan to only** _ **really**_ **work on three: This, God of Requip, and Devilish Sage. I hope none of you mind to much. Ill try to keep my update schedule at least somewhat balanced/organized to the best of my ability.**

 **Regardless, LETS BEGIN THIS STORY!**

 **(P.S. I apologize if this chap is a bit short, I'm very bad at long intro's. I've also been struggling to write long chaps lately)**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

7 year-old Izuku Midoriya stared up at the large expanse of sky above him, most of his body flaring in pain thanks to the bruises and injuries he had received from Bakugou not even ten minutes ago. With a deep sigh he groaned and slowly rose to his feet. As he did, the short 7 year-old looked back and noticed the kid he had been trying to protect had already left him. It hurt, it really, really hurt when this happened. And it _always_ happened. He'd protect someone against bullies (usually Bakugou, though) and then after he got beat up, the person he'd saved would leave him for dead because he was 'Quirkless'. Izuku allowed a rare glower to cover his features as he glared at the ground by his feet. Oh, how he _hated_ that infernal title.

If anyone was asked, they'd very easily be able to say that Izuku was like a pure ray of sunshine given human form. But, of course, all people have a breaking point. All people have something they hate or dislike in some way, shape or form. Izuku found that hatred directed at the simple label of 'Quirkless'. That one word was enough to turn the masses against him. That one word was enough to make his life a living hell. That one word was enough to crush every dream ever held by a child. And the thing that angered Izuku the most about that title was that it wasn't even _true!_. He had seen the doctor three years ago, he was missing the toe joint, he had a quirk factor, and yet his quirk just wouldn't _show itself!_.

Izuku huffed angrily and shook his body before slapping his sore cheeks, reminding himself that hate did absolutely nothing. His mum said so, so it was definitely true!

With a hiss of pain, the child made his way home, knowing his mother would be extremely worried once he got home.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

It wasn't a surprise to Izuku when the moment he stepped through the door, his mother was on her knees in tears while checking over him. Izuku winced as she touched a particularly tender spot on his arm and Inko recoiled as if she had been struck before continuing to check him over tearfully.

"I-Izuku! P-Please! You h-have to tell me w-what's g-g-going on!" She said through sobs, staring at him eye to eye.

Staring into the tearful green eyes that he inherited, he could feel himself beginning to tear up. Remorse hit him like a sledgehammer even as he instinctually opened his mouth to lie.

"I-it's not s-serious mum….J-just-" Though unlike every other time, Inko cut him off.

"S-son! P-please…..Please don't lie to me!" The boy could feel his heart breaking in two at her voice "I-I tried to believe you the o-other times! I-I really, really did!...But this..this is so bad!" She cried "So please! P-please Izuku….."

The green haired boy really shouldn't have been surprised when he began crying, it was something that the Midoriya's were famous for, after all. But he still found himself blinking in surprise when he felt a hot, wet stream down both of his freckled cheeks. Without realizing it, he had began to cry alongside his mother. With a small wail he fell into her and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go as he cried.

"I-I'm sorry M-Mum! I-I'm so, s-so sorry!" He wailed while soaking her shoulder "I-I never w-wanted t-to make you upset!"

"S-Sweety…H-how did this happen?" She finally asked.

Izuku wanted to lie, he wanted to make sure that no one got in trouble. But seeing his mother like this, on the verge of breaking in tiny shards. It reminded him far too much of when he was six. When his world had been shattered by the leaving of his father. He hadn't heard the whole thing. Forgotten some of it, too. But he could never forget the state his mother had been left in after he had stormed out of the house. And seeing her like this, right now…he couldn't bear to lie to her.

"K-Kacchan…" He weakly mumbled into her shoulder, it was only a name, but it was enough to confirm Inko's theories.

"I'm going to talk to Mitsuki the first thing tomorrow morning, okay?" She promised him while beginning to dry up some of her tears.

"I-I don't w-w-want Kacchan t-to get in t-trouble" Izuku muttered while looking at his mother and sniffling.

Inko smiled warmly and cupped his head gently in her palms. Her still wet eyes gazing lovingly into his own eyes.

"My sweet little Izuku…Always the hero~" She murmured lovingly before gently kissing his forehead "How about we go get dinner out tonight?" She suggested, both as a way to cheer him up, but also as a way to give herself more time to figure out how to bring the issue up to Mitsuki tomorrow.

"S-Sure!" Izuku said enthusiastically while trying to dry his eyes.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Inko couldn't help but smile as Izuku happily looked around the mall that the two of them had gone to, to get dinner. Of course the first thing that had caught his attention was a store selling Hero collectibles, but that didn't surprise the single mother in the slightest. She wondered what notebook the boy was up to by now, she'd have to ask and see if he needed some new ones. As she thought, she never noticed her son slowly stop bouncing as his eyes focused on something. She was brought out of her musings by a tug on her sleeve.

"M-mum. Why i-is that man using his quirk i-in public?" Izuku asked her curiously.

"What?" She asked in confusion and whipped her head around to where Izuku was pointing, seeing the man in question as he lobbed an orb that he pulled off his head at a nearby pillar.

A second after the orb hit the pillar and stuck there, it suddenly began glowing before detonating with a large explosion, throwing the mall into a panic as the man began to lob orb after orb in every direction without rhyme or reason.

"IZUKU!" Inko shouted while grabbing his hand and pulling him towards an exit.

Izuku struggled to keep up with his mother but did so anyway, his fear allowing him to run faster than he ever had before, as adrenaline surged through his veins. As they ran, he heard the villain yell something before three orbs landed above the exit they were running towards. Desperately the two (among everyone else running towards the exit as well) tried to stop and run the other way. Unfortunately they had only managed to stop by the time the orbs began to glow.

"NO!"

 **BOOOOM!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Izuku saw the three orbs and began to panic, trying to stop and run the other way with his mother. When he saw them starting to glow, he felt fear creep through his system. He saw the fear on everyone's faces. He saw the fear on his mothers face. In that one moment, he felt any worry about himself die and be replaced by a gripping fear for everyone around him, though specifically for his mother. He swore he heard some sort of switch flick inside his head. He felt a rush of strange yet soothing energy rush through his body.

As the orbs began to detonate, he flung his hand forward and felt the energy rush into his arm before coalescing in his palm and firing towards the three orbs. Without even realizing, he felt a scream tear itself through his throat and escape his mouth.

"NO!"

 **BOOOOM!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Inko slowly opened her eyes as her ears rung from the explosions. The first thing she noticed through her blurry vision was that she was on the floor and Izuku wasn't near her. As her vision began to clear and the ringing began to disappear she felt panic grip her poor heart and began to look around wildly.

"Izuku!?" She asked while whipping her head around wildly "IZUKU!?"

"No way…."

Her head snapped towards the teenage girl nearby who appeared to be slack-jawed by something nearby. Turning her head in the same direction as the girl she couldn't help but feel the same.

In front of her stood a still standing Izuku Midoriya. Except he was different from the sweet, innocent boy she had raised. The 7 year-old in front of her was alit with green flames that didn't seem to actually give off any heat. His curly mess of green hair was waving calmly in the air with glowing green tips. And even though Inko couldn't see it from behind him, Izuku's eyes glowed an intense emerald. He had his right arm raised to what used to be the exit, his palm covered in brilliant emerald flames. The most surprising and terrifying part however was the massive chunks of concrete and metal floating in front of the terrified group of civilians. An especially large piece was mere inches from her sons palm.

All around her, people began to murmur and look at her precious baby boy in awe as he protected all of them with his Quirk. _With his Quirk!_ Inko felt a small amount of pride slip into the tsunami of suspense and anxiety that was filling her.

Hearing a loud 'bang!' behind them, everyone turned around to see the villain knocked out by Death Arms, the Pro Hero.

"Oh good" Inko turned her head towards Izuku so fast she actually hurt her neck "The Heroes are here" He smiled happily even as his eyes began to droop "We're…..saved…" He mumbled as the flames began to die, the items began to fall to the ground, and Izuku began to fall over.

"IZUKU!" Inko began to rush towards him, as did various others.

The exhausted 7 year-old hit the ground and knew no more.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Inko wrung her hands nervously as the paramedic which arrived at the mall looked over her son. Even though she had been told that it was simply exhaustion from using his Quirk for the first time, she hadn't began to calm down until the paramedic finally bent and checked on the small boy. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see the teenage girl she had seen before.

"Um, hi" She began awkwardly with a little wave.

"H-Hello, dear" Inko greeted back kindly, the nervous speech reminding her of how Izuku spoke.

"So I, uh..I just wanted to thank your son for saving me. I only really came here to hang out with some friends. A-and when that crazy guy attacked, I panicked and couldn't think straight. B-but, um, your son managed to save me soooo, w-what I mean to say is uuhhh" She gulped and shifted her posture before smiling sincerely at Inko "Please tell your son that im very thankful he protected me"

Inko couldn't help but send a warm smile back at the girl. Placing her hands over her heart as she did so.

"Of course. My little Izuku has always wanted to be a Hero more than anything. I know that he would enjoy hearing what you said more than anything in the world"

The girl couldn't help but giggle and look over at Izuku, who the paramedic was still checking.

"I'm sure he'd be an awesome Hero one day" She said with a bright smile before quickly walking away to a group of teenage girls, Inko guessed they were her friends.

After that one girl, dozens of people began to approach her and give thanks and messages for Izuku. All of the compliments and thanks for her son began to make Inko tear up from happiness. Wiping some tears away, she smiled bright enough to light up the darkest of caves.

"Ill make sure Izuku hears everything you wanted to tell him!" She yells out to the group before facing her son once more.

 **Bzzzt Bzzzt**

Raising an eyebrow, the green haired woman brought out her phone and answered the call.

"INKO! ARE YOU OKAY!? I JUST SAW ON THE NEWS THAT SOME FUCKING NUTJOB ATTACKED THE MALL YOU WENT TO!" Mitsuki Bakugou yelled over the call the moment it connected.

"I-Im fine Mitsuki. But you'll never guessed what happened! Izuku got his Quirk!" She told her panicking friend happily.

There was silence for a moment before..

"WHAT!?"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAANNNNDDD DONNEEE!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic! I'm planning on continuing it so hopefully you guys enjoy it enough to want at least a chap 2 XP**

 **Anyway, right now im stumped about what to do for pairings so I've made a poll of the four pairings im trying to choose between.**

 **u/6768526/Plasma-Assassin#**

 **Its currently up on my bio page so please go there to vote. Every vote counts!**

 **Anyway! Any suggestions, actual criticism would be appreciated.**

 **Now for my tradition of leaving questions for you viewers to answer in the reviews!**

 **Best BNHA character and why?**

 **Adios!**


	2. Revelations and Moving on

**HEEEYYYYYY GUYS!**

 **I'm very happy with the positive reception this fanfic has gained, especially for such a relatively small and niche area of fanfics. I can't believe that I already have 27 follows and 37 favs and its only been 2 days.**

 **Also, for those who want a little say in the pairing for this fanfic:**

 **u/6768526/Plasma-Assassin#**

 **There's a poll on my profile. Though you can always review choices or picks and ill still count them!**

 **Since I only got one review…**

 **ONTO THE REVIEW REPLY!**

 _ **HankFlamion18:**_ **Thank you for the compliments. Whether or not, Izuku gets OFA is still a secret~ and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

 **NOW! ONTO THE STORY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Green eyes slowly blinked open to the stark white walls of a hospital room. The first thing he consciously heard was the constant beeping of a heart monitor and the gasp of a woman.

As his consciousness came back in larger and larger dredges, Izuku felt his vision clearing and the cobwebs in his head draining away as two feminine arms wrapped around his chest. Looking over to the side, he was met with a head of familiar dark green hair. Feeling the growing wetness of his bench sheets, he gave his mother a confused look, still trying to make sense of what was happening. As he hugged his mother in confusion, he could feel the memories slowly trickling back; the mall, the villain, the explosions..

The refreshing calm. The ethereal feeling power that exploded out of him, as was typical with late-bloomers, and how he had held all of the rocks in place until everything blacked out.

"M-Mum…I'm fine, please don't cry" He murmured gently, his left hand gently rubbing her back.

Though, despite his wishes, his words and actions only made her cry harder.

"Izuuuu! My sweet baby boy!" She cried while hugging him, slowly pulling back; she smiled lovingly at the small boy that was the source of all of her happiness.

"Mum?..." He murmured in confusion at seeing her tearful smile.

"You have a Quirk! You have my Quirk!" She cried happily.

Though he had remembered using a Quirk to save them and the other civilians from the rubble, hearing the words from his mothers mouth suddenly nailed home the fact that after 3 years, his Quirk had finally manifested itself. The boy could feel his Midoriya genes acting up as tears filled his eyes and he smiled brightly, the boy practically radiating light and happiness like the little ball of sunshine that he was.

"I have a Quirk!" The family of two happily hugged each other while laughing and crying, eventually being stopped by the doctor who walked in at hearing all the commotion from the room.

"It's good to see you in good health young…Midoriya" He said kindly while checking his tablet to find the right name "Despite being admitted for Quirk overuse, you were sporting quite the number of injuries. Now, since this is your first time using your Quirk, the LB (Late-Bloomer) effect may have been what damaged your body, or-" The doctor began, keeping his voice quiet and calm to try and not panic the mother and child.

"Ah! N-no. That was something else, from before the Izu-chan unlocked his Quirk" Inko said with a strained smile and twitching eye.

The doctor froze for a moment before coughing into his fist and nodding mutely, well aware of the deathly gaze from the woman; practically _begging_ the man to accuse her of abusing her child and see how he ended up.

"I see….regardless, none of the injuries were anything permanent or threatening. They were mostly just bruises and scrapes which were all healed after you got admitted. Now, Late Bloomers have been known to experience strange side-effects with their Quirks after it surfaces, I assume you've heard this before?" He asked, getting an enthusiastic nod from the small boy "The most well known of these side-effects is the explosive activation of the Quirk-"

"Why is that?" Izuku blurted out suddenly "Why do Late Bloomers' Quirks have such strong starts? Is it to do with why they're Late Bloomers in the first place? Maybeithastodowiththe-" Izuku began to ramble to himself before snapping out of it when Inko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Izuku. That was very rude, cutting the man off like that" She admonishes him gently.

The small telekinetic felt a shy/nervous smile light up his features as he looked up at the doctor before averting his gaze.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, sir…"

"It's quite fine" The doctor laughed lightly with a smile "It is quite refreshing to see one so young with such a strong drive to learn. As far as scientists have been able to figure out, Late Bloomers Quirks build up "power" so to say. It would be like if you had a muscle which you kept strengthening, but could never use. So once you do use it, its stronger than it otherwise should be, but after that, it weakens back down to just stronger than most after they just unlock their Quirks" The doctor then looks a bit embarrassed and scratches his cheek idly "I'm sorry about the poor comparison, but it's the best I could come up with"

"No, no" Inko replies with a shake of her head "It didn't make complete sense but I understood it just fine, so his Quirk shouldn't be as strong as it was in the Mall?"

"That's correct. It's not to say that what he showcased in the Mall is the height of his power, either. With enough practice he should easily be able to outmatch such a feat"

"How so? I know that my Quirk is supposed to be stronger than kaa-chan's, but she can only lift a few kilograms" Izuku asked while tilting his head in confusion.

"Ah, yes!" The doctor said while raising a finger and rocking on his heels "We believe that, that may be why you were a Late Bloomer. As you know, your Quirk will be stronger than your mothers, as all Quirks are. But some Quirks improve at faster rates through the generations. There's typically two "levels" of improvement: incremental, and drastic. Incremental is generally a slow power creep, with Quirks that have been passed down since the beginning of Quirks only being slightly stronger than their base versions" Here the doctor paused, seemingly to gather his thoughts "Drastic improvement, on the other hand, is just like how it sounds. This means that Quirks, like yours, are many times stronger than the parent Quirk, your mothers. A good example is the lineage of the Pro Hero: Endeavor. His family tree can be led back to a Quirk that merely lit its users hands on fire, now look at the Quirk; that's a typical example of drastic Quirk improvement"

After the doctor finished his somewhat lengthy explanation, Izuku's face was nearly split in half by his smile, and Inko's pride for her son could be felt from America.

"Anyway, now that the explaining is over. You and your son may leave whenever you'd like Mrs…"

"Midoriya" She humorously interjected.

"Midoriya!" The doctor exclaimed, trying to make it seem as if he hadn't forgot her name.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The train ride home had been full of excitement for the family of two. The entire trip had been Izuku mumbling and happily cheering about how he could use his powers to be a Hero and what his hero name would be. Inko, for the most part, would chime in with helpful (if mundane) suggestions for uses of his power and vetoing or happily agreeing with some of his names (most of them were some form of tribute to All Might, though the few that weren't were the ones that she happened to like the most).

Once they reached their apartment, Izuku had quickly taken his shoe's off and proceeded to nearly run into the wall with how quickly to moved to his room.

"Izuku!?"

"I'm gonna practice my Quirk!" He called back happily before the sound of his door closing reverberated through the apartment.

Inko just giggled to herself before moving to the kitchen to make a snack for the both of them. While making the snack, she hummed a tune to herself, high on the infectious happiness that Izuku had practically _oozed_ since leaving the hospital. She was broken out of her thoughts though by a knock on the door. With a spring in her step, she opened the door and was met with her best friend: Mitsuki Bakugou. Behind the ashen blonde was her husband, Masaru, and next to her was her own son's ex-best friend, Katsuki. At seeing the younger blonde, she let her gaze cool considerably before warming it back up as Mitsuki glomped her in a bear hug. She allowed herself to calm down while hugging her friend, though the moment didn't last too long.

Before Inko could fully comprehend what had happened, Mitsuki had pulled her out of the hug and was frantically checking her over for injuries of any sort. The slightly shorter woman suddenly realized that this must be what Izuku feels like when she has a worrying-episode over him.

"Mitsuki! I'm fine" She giggled with a nervous smile.

"Are you sure?.." She trailed off, her and Masaru both showing concern over their green haired friend.

"Yep!" She chirps with an enthusiastic nod of her head "Its all thanks to Izu-chan's Quirk, actually"

Katsuki froze from his mindless glowering, his head turning robotically to look at his "auntie" after she said that. As Inko retold the story to Mitsuki and Masaru, Katsuki silently stalked toward Izuku's room where he could faintly hear grunts and small impacts. Once the 7 year old boy reached Izuku's room, he flung the door open, scaring his ex-best friend from his Quirk practice.

Izuku, who had been practicing with his Quirk for the past five or so minutes, was startled out of his practice by his door swinging open abruptly. Turning his head, his wide and innocent smile melted off his face in mere moments as he saw the scowling figure of Bakugou Katsuki. He could feel the ominous dread drifting off the boy like an especially thick fog.

"So…you've been hiding a Quirk from me?"

"N-no! I haven't!- I would never!- I only unlocked it today!" Izuku nervously stammered while beginning to subtly shift away from him.

"You shitty lying nerd!" Katsuki growled while stepping forward, his palms faced upwards and sparking with explosions "Has it been fun? Laughing at me behind my back? Watching me fall for your fucking trick?" His grimace twisted into a demonic grin as he stalked closer and the explosions, despite not changing, suddenly seemed to burn hotter and glow brighter.

Izuku tried to react, tried to answer and explain the situation to the boy who had once been so kind and caring to him. But all that spiraled out of his mouth was incoherent babbling as his mind clogged up with cotton; his usual fear of the boy now unimpeded by his usual confidence boost when trying to help someone in need. Despite the bruises and injuries having been healed while he was asleep in the hospital, he could _feel_ them ache as Katsuki placed a hot palm on the boys shoulder. His terrified mind only breaking down into further hysterics as his cotton shirt began to smoke from under the boys palm.

"So…Still find it funn-" Katsuki began, only to be interrupted by a yell.

"Bakugou Katsuki!" The boy only had a few seconds to register that it was his mothers voice before being dragged backwards by his ear.

"Ow! What the hell, you old hag!" He yelled in annoyance, but instead of his mothers usual fiery hot rebuttal like usual, her fingers tightened painfully around his ear as she dragged him back.

Turning his head as much as he could, he could see Inko glaring at him angrily enough that he felt like he was about to drop dead from the sheer weight of her gaze.

"Sorry Inko, dear. I know you really _really_ want to talk to my son but I want to have a little chat with him myself" Mitsuki all but growled out.

Inko could still feel the anger festering underneath her skin, begging to be released and thrown around wildly at the small 7 year old (Which she did feel somewhat guilty about, don't get her wrong). But she knew that whatever she would do or say to Katsuki would pale in comparison to what Mitsuki would do, so she allowed the two to leave the house without a fuss. Though, internally, she did feel a bit glad to know that Mitsuki wasn't condoning her sons behavior; and until now had very likely not known about his bullying of Izuku and other kids.

"Oh shit! Crap! Fuck!" Masaru babbled while curling his fingers in his spiky brown hair and pulling frantically as he looked between Izuku and where his wife and son had gone "Inko. You have to understand- I, i-I mean _we_ \- we wouldn't! H-how could?- Izuku, im so sorry. Fuck! Why did Katsuki- why would he think?-" The grown man began to babble to himself.

Despite her anger at his son, Inko couldn't hold Katsuki's actions against Masaru even if she tried; especially not with a reaction like this. And in between trying to calm her son down from his slight anxiety attack, and watching Masaru have a meltdown in the doorway, she couldn't help but feel a small tidbit of amusement at the occasional swears; knowing that, that was entirely Mitsuki's influence on her husband.

"Masaru. Masaru!" She called out, managing to snap the man out of his panicked ramblings "Please. Could you grab some tea? Or something to drink? Even just water is fine"

The patriarch of the Bakugou family took a shuddering breath and nodded, walking out of the room and leaving Inko and Izuku alone in his room.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Katsuki looked at his mother in confusion as they entered the house by themselves, his wimp of a dad being left at Deku's house. Despite everything he had said and done on the short drive home, even the things said specifically to get a rise from her, she had not reacted in the slightest. Once they had pulled up at their house, Mitsuki had stomped around the car and yanked the door open. Katsuki couldn't help the yelp that escaped his lips as he was pulled out of the vehicle but upon realizing what was happening, snapped a burning glare on his mother and trying to dig his feet into the asphalt; with little success.

"I'm not a fucking brat" He snarls angrily at his mother "I can walk by my goddamn self"

"You are a little fucking brat!" Mitsuki snaps while beginning to unlock the door, the sheer anger in her voice stops the 7 year old cold "If you're going to act like _that_. Treat people so callously despite what I and your father have _tried_ to teach you. Then you are a little fucking brat, and you'll _continue_ to be one until you prove otherwise" After she says that, the door unlocks and she pulls him into the house before slamming the door shut.

She lets go of him so that he stumbles into the couch, righting himself to glare at his mother who glares right back with double the intensity.

"We've let you get away with quite a bit Katsuki. We spoil you and help you with whatever you want. But after seeing what you did today, at seeing Izu-chan's _reaction_ to what you did today? That's all going out the window, mister. Be prepared to face hell, because you are already on thin-fucking-ice. And for every similar incident we find out about, things are going to get so. Much. _Worse_." She growls, her words not a threat, but a promise.

With that said, she moved her face away from his and began to walk up the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Katsuki asked while standing up, his mother not replying as she disappeared at the turn in the stairs "Hey!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

It had been over a week since the incident with Katsuki and Izuku, for the entire week the volatile blonde had been kept away from Izuku by all three parents. It hadn't been that hard either, Inko had kept Izuku home from school while she worked on mountains of paperwork that Masaru had helped her acquire. Meanwhile Mitsuki and Masaru (but mostly Mitsuki) had kept a vigilant eye on their son who, ever since his mother had actually _grounded_ him, had been frothing at the mouth. The 7 year old had tried to pull every trick in the book to stop his mother from "unfairly" punishing him. Every single one had failed, and every single one made him angrier. Now he was at the point that he was so angry that he basically got away with whatever he wanted at school due to the sheer fear that he placed in everyone (not that either of his parents knew that). Now though, all the paperwork had been filed, everything was ready. The Midoriya family was now officially prepared to move out of Musutafu, and the Shizuoka prefecture all together. Inko had managed to find and get a good job in the Saitama prefecture, it actually paid more than her current job. With the help of Masaru and Mitsuki (who had been trying to help Inko and Izuku as much as possible to make up for their sons actions) she had also managed to find a decent house, and actual _HOUSE_ , to buy.

"You ready Izu-chan?" She asked her son softly, the boy looking back at their old apartment sadly.

"Yeah….It feels, sorta weird, you know?" He mumbled while turning back to look at her.

The elder greenette crouched down and gently wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck, one hand resting on the back of his curly bush of hair.

"Oh, sweetie…I know. Trust me, I know. But this is a good thing" She said enthusiastically while still keeping her voice low "We have a house, ill be making more money than ever" She pauses for a moment and her smile melts into one more of melancholy than anything else "And you can start over, in a place where no one will call you Quirkless. Where you can make some real friends" Izuku gives her a soft smile in return.

"I promise ill make the greatest friends ever" He says, hoping he comes across as confident and optimistic enough.

"Im sure you will" She giggles lightly before standing up "And once you do, I can show them all your baby photos~"

"Kaa-chan!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Now everyone welcome our new student: Izuku Midoriya" The teacher called out, letting Izuku know that it was his time to enter the classroom.

With a deep, calming breath, he slid the door open and tried to walk to the front of the class as confidently as he could. Which still looked like he was trying to curl up into a tiny ball.

"M-My *ahem* My name i-is Izuku Midoriya. M-My Quirk is Telekinesis" He stutters, a few students smile at him; but most of them just regard him neutrally.

"Alright, Midoriya, you can sit in the empty seat up there. In the back left corner" The teacher instructs lazily.

The green haired boy shyly nods and scampers to the desk in question noticing all the students around him beginning to whisper to each other while looking at him and the boy to his right, who wasn't talking to anybody and was glaring at all the other kids. Once Izuku sat down and grabbed his books and stationary out, he turned to the boy next to him and noted his appearance.

The boy had messy purple hair which seemed to defy gravity and had an almost slicked back look to it. He had purple eyes with some light bags underneath them and was currently staring at him out of the corner of his eyes. So, drawing upon all of his enthusiasm and all of his confidence he stuck his hand out.

' _And you can start over, in a place where no one will call you Quirkless. Where you can make some real friends_ '

"Hi! I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAAND DONE!**

 **Chapter 2 is officially finished! And I even managed to finish this before Christmas as well, didn't think it was going to happen between my work and unpacking, but here we are!**

 **Actually, I didn't have any plans to write** _ **anything**_ **until after Christmas, or possibly even New Years. But luckily for you guys, I happened to notice one of my favourite fanfics of all time got updated and it lit a creative fire underneath me. The fanfic in question is "Hero Class: Civil Warfare" and the sequel which I found out was released "Hero Class: Danger Days".**

 **HCCW: /works/14446512/chapters/33370263**

 **HCDD: /works/16774699/chapters/39362530**

 **There you guys are!**

 **Also, I've made a Discord, so if any of you guys wanna join and yell at me for being lazy and reading fanfics all day instead of writing them, go right on ahead (Its one of the reasons I actually made the discord xP)**

 **/HZt5k8F**

 **There you are, that's a never ending link to join my discord, go nuts XD**

 **Anyway, I've just finished this on the 23** **rd** **Dec so hopefully I can get it out before Christmas, but if I can't…oh well.**

 **Merry Christmas to you all! And I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Adios!**


	3. Burning hot exam

**Sup guys!**

 **Its me! Back for chap 3! Finally… After nearly an entire month… I'M SORRY!**

 **But the new chap of BNHA has me hyped and I want to continue this story, and make sure it isn't too left behind by God of Requip and Devilish Sage.**

 **Also. I made a discord so if you guys want to join and yell at me or my lazy upload schedule. Here you go!**

 **/V79GQbE**

 **And now! I'm finally closing the poll! With a tie at 23 votes each. I'm choosing Izuku x Fem! Todoroki as the story pairing. I'm sorry if that wasn't what you wanted. But the more I thought about it. The more interesting it sounded in my head. So let's see if I can make this work without fucking it up!**

 **And now, ONTO REVIEW REPLIES (For which there are 3 XD)**

 _ **Akune:**_ **Ikr! HCCW and HCDD are amazing!**

 _ **ReadingPotatoe:**_ **I'm so glad you enjoyed the chap! But unfortunately, no. Sorry its just doing that would ruin the plans I have for this story.**

 _ **Orchamus:**_ **I can see how you would think that. It wasn't my inspiration, but they do look pretty similar, huh?**

 **AAAAAnd that's the review replies finished! Feel free to leave me reviews or PM me. I'm always open to talk if it isn't you just flaming me.**

 **And now. Onto the story and shiz.**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Izuku smiled while walking down the dark street, the street lights just beginning to turn on as the sun started to hide beneath the buildings and the horizon. The orange and pink hues of the sky behind him a mesmerizing sight for anyone looking directly at them… except Izuku wasn't. Instead, he was looking to his right, towards his companion who was walking alongside him. In the last seven years, the both of them had shot up at surprising rates, though even with his own growth spurts, his companion was still taller than him. Standing at 180cm to his own 172cm was his best friend of seven years, Hitoshi Shinsou. Over the last seven years, the two had been nearly inseparable and had been meeting together almost every single day after school to hang out and do random activities.

Remembering their first meeting, Izuku couldn't help but mentally wince at how badly it had gone.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

" _Hi! I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

 _The purple haired child stared at his hand, then turned his gaze up to stare at Izuku. The blank purple orbs unnerving Izuku slightly but he kept his hand stuck out stubbornly, intent on making friends with the fellow 7-year-old he would now have to sit next to for the rest of elementary school (sorry if that's wrong. I tried to go backwards from them being 15 when high school starts). As the child once again looked between his hand and his face, he shook his arm slightly, getting a glare from the fellow child._

" _I don't want to be friends." He said coldly, and Izuku would have believed him; had he not seen the glint of guilt and sadness in his eyes._

" _Why not? Did I do something to anger you? I'm sorry!" Izuku said, his mind taking the idea and running off with it._

 _Despite barely listening to Izuku's insane rambling. Shinsou couldn't help but admire the sheer creativity of his mind and the speed at which his mouth could move… though, it was annoying._

" _No. You did nothing wrong. I just have no interest in being your friend" He spoke coldly and succinctly to the green haired boy._

" _O-Oh…Why?" He asked curiously._

 _Shinsou felt his mind stutter for a brief moment as the question caught him off guard, though the hesitation didn't last long._

" _Because you'll be like the others…" Izuku opened his mouth to speak, but before he could; another student spoke up._

" _Hey, new kid! Midoriya!" He said to catch the young telekinetic's attention "You should stay away from him. He's a villain"_

" _Villain...?" Izuku parroted in confusion while tilting his head._

" _Yeah. He'll take control of you and force you to do stuff for himself" He said, not caring about the purple haired boy next to Izuku._

 _When Izuku looked to his right, he saw the stand-offish violet haired boy glaring at the other child, his chilling glare seeming a bit more reflective than his eyes had been a few moments before. The child in question snapped his mouth shut with an audible click and turned his attention back to the front right as the teacher looked in their direction. Meanwhile, Izuku felt his fingers wrapping around his pencil as the familiar burn of anger crept through his system. His knuckles turning white as he did so. Hearing the small crack from the wood of his pencil was enough to snap him out of his anger and, tentatively, he uncurled his tight grip on the small tool. With a hardness in his eyes that would have made even All for One weary, he stared at the back of the others child's skull and made a silent promise to himself before turning to Shinsou with a bright smile on his face._

 **XXXxxxXXX**

It had taken another two weeks after that before they had done or said anything to each other in a way that even _vaguely_ resembled friendship. But since then, their bond of brotherhood had only grown stronger with each passing day. Both boys had spent so many hours talking to each other about heroes that they basically new everything the other would say before they even did, and that was what had led them to the activity they were currently walking home from.

"Aki has been growing more confident lately, hasn't she?" Izuku asked Shinsou who nodded while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I'm proud. Was afraid the little gremlin was never going to gain any confidence with a quirk like that"

What they were talking about was a young girl from a nearby orphanage they had been helping out at for the last few years. The orphanage was dilapidated and in disrepair but was surprisingly large and had been getting better over the last few years thanks to their work. The orphanage was also well known for one other thing, a stigma which followed it around and allowed it to fall into the terrible state it was currently in; the orphanage was well known for housing children who either had 'Villain Quirks' or Quirkless children. That knowledge had been all that the two boys had needed, both having experience in the two subjects and wanting to help out kids that they saw as kindred spirits.

"Though, that was probably because 'big bro Zuku' was there~" Izuku blushed bright red at his friends' words.

"Staaahhhhppppppp!" He whined in embarrassment "You started that and now they wont stop! Do you know how embarrassing it is?"

"Nope! ~" Shinsou said, far too smugly for his friends liking (not that he could do anything about it).

Izuku dramatically grumbled as they continued to walk to his house, having spent too much time at the orphanage for either of the boy's parents to allow Shinsou to take the train back to his own house. As they walked, the two boys discussed some of the other orphanage children and waved to other pedestrians and shops owners as they greeted them.

"Thank you for the help the other day boys! That was so sweet of you!" A fairly elderly lady called out to them with a large smile.

The lady stood out the front of a bakery with an exterior that looked freshly painted and the wood looked freshly waxed.

"It was no problem Mrs. Saito!" Midoriya called out while waving back, being the 'spokesperson' of the two of them.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Inko smiled as the front door to their house opened and the sound of her son and his brother, in all but blood, discussing some piece of news they must have read on their way home.

"Welcome home boys! How was the orphanage?" She asks while poking her head out of the kitchen.

"It was good Miss Midoriya" Izuku quickly ran into his room while Shinsou sat down in the kitchen "Aki isn't setting things on fire every time she gets slightly emotional now and Katsu can keep her blindfold off for 5 minutes without anything turning to stone" He said, a light tone in his otherwise tired voice.

"Oh that's wonderful!" The single mother said with a happy clap of her hands "I'm so proud of them! They were two of the ones that were having the most trouble, right?"

"Yep!" Izuku called out while running into the kitchen with one of his infamous journals "Aki and Katsu have two pretty problematic quirks, especially for their ages. Though Ryu, Kyosuke and Tsuki have made even less progress. Tsuki and Ryu are just plain out, terrified of their quirks but Kyosuke's is quite technical and none of us want to let him test it without either me or Shinsou there" Izuku explained to his mother.

Inside the two boys' minds, images of shadow tendrils, a feral dragon-child and an ink demon wreaking havoc as a child cries appear and Izuku can feel a frown marring his features, while Shinsou's eyes harden. Before they can delve too far into their thoughts however, Inko speaks up once again.

"So. The UA hero exam is in 10 months isn't it?"

"yeah!" Izuku cheers happily "Toshi-kun and I are planning on upping our training again for these last 10 months"

"Yippee" Hitoshi sarcastically drawls while letting his head drop and hit the desk.

"Hitoshi-kun. You shouldn't do that. Its not very good for your brain" Inko scolded him briefly before going back to cooking dinner.

"Nothing is good for my brain…." Izuku only chuckled nervously and patted his friends back.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Toshi! I think I finally managed to figure out how to walk on vertical surfaces!" Izuku said happily as they met up during their morning run.

"Congratulations, it only took you four years" Shinsou snarked with a grin.

"Oh har har. I'd like to see you try to figure this out quicker! It takes so much coordination just to do at a snail's pace"

"We both know that I would, y'know, because I wouldn't overthink it and blast myself through a window" Shinsou gives Izuku a shit-eating grin.

"ONE TIME!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"How… in the… FUCK… are… you… still standing!?" The brainwasher asked in-between desperate gulps for air.

Standing over the sprawled-out teen, was Izuku, caked in sweat and panting. Though he was nowhere near as bad as Shinsou, even though they had both been doing the same workout at the same pace.

"I just workout more?" Izuku said, phrasing it like a question while shrugging.

"If I could feel my limbs, I would strangle you"

"That's not-" His face went slack and his eyes blank as Shinsou's Quirk took hold.

"Hit yourself." A satisfying 'thwack' sounded out as Izuku punched himself in the stomach.

"Ow! Toshiiii! That was mean!" Izuku whined.

"Don't lord your fitness over me again, and I won't." He gave Izuku a tired but smug grin from his position on the grass.

Izuku pouted before an idea came to mind, his expression lighting up in mischievous glee as he looked down at his friend.

"Zuku...? What are you planning?" He asked suspiciously.

"Now that you think about it, I'm so tired after that workout…"

When his friend grinned and opened his arms wide, his eyes widened. When the smaller teen began to tilt forward, he began to plead.

"Izuku!? Izuku stop! Izuku, NO!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Okay, test number 129 of 'Attract and Repel'" Izuku said to himself while staring at the rusted car.

The car had been something that he and Hitoshi had found during one of the days where they were bored and had nothing better to do than explore. While exploring, they had come across this car. A pickup truck that had been left here and left to rust, it was also his training tool for his Quirk. If he was able to lift this car, then he knew he would be ready for UA. Placing the first point on the ground underneath the car, he took a deep breath and placed the second point on the bottom of the car. Instantly, he could feel the connection establish itself, the two points now ready to repel or attract each other towards them. Taking another breath, he began to repel the two points from each other, his body straining from the effort of trying to lift the 1.5Ton vehicle with the power of a single pair of points. As he upped the repelling force, he could feel the green flames flickering to life over his form. The tips of his hair turning bright green and flames flickered off them, burning brighter and growing larger as he put more and more force into the two points.

As he continued and saw the dust around the car shift a little as it began to move from his actions, he began to get excited. In his excitement though, he missed the feeling of the two points beginning to strain.

He missed when the two points began to crack within his mind's eye.

He missed how his flames grew more and more unstable.

What he didn't miss however, was when the two points _broke_ and with it, came a series of events that Izuku was in no way prepared for. In a single moment, the two points shattered. The next moment, the car was _rocketed_ into the air by the force and his green flames grew massively in size. The moment after that? The car hit the ground and was squashed and dented from the force. Izuku felt his flames go out and pain flair up in his stomach, followed by a wet feeling travelling up his throat.

Covering his mouth, Izuku let out a loud, chesty and painful series of coughs. Pulling his arm back, he was met by splotches of a dark red liquid which he quickly recognized. Now, Izuku was the sunshine child of the world, but even with that his mother had allowed him to swear, but only if certain circumstances were met. Izuku would like to think that coughing blood from Quirk overuse was enough to warrant at least _one_ swear, right?

"…Fuck"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

It had been four months since that day, and now, a fifteen-year-old Izuku Midoriya stood in front of the world-famous UA high-school next to his best friend of the last 7-8 years.

"Ready for our first steps into our future?" Shinsou asked confidently, getting a shy nod from Izuku.

Together, the two decided to take their first step into UA at the same time, but of course, Izuku trips and heads straight into a very painful meeting with the floor.

' _Or, y'know. I could just die instead_ ' He thought dryly as the ground sped towards his face.

Though he never reached the ground, as with a quick slap to his back someone had stopped his momentum dead in their tracks. Twisting his head, he was met by the visage of a cute brown-haired girl with a blinding smile.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to use my Quirk on you. It's just…you were falling, and it'd be bad luck to trip on a day like this, right?" She asked with a cheerful giggle.

"Uh… oh, yeah" Izuku stammered, showing his pure _mastery_ of talking to girls.

"Oh! Sorry! Here, let me help" She said, helping move him into an upright position before cancelling her Quirk and allowing the green bean to feel the effects of gravity again.

As Izuku nervously thanked the girl and she left, Shinsou sat there with a cheeky grin, with soon morphed into a full on smug, shit-eating grin when Izuku turned to him after the girl left.

"Toshi! How could you leave me to handle that myself!? We both know that I can barely talk to girls" Izuku hissed dramatically.

"Because it was funny~" He smugly replied before walking in the direction of the school, leaving a slightly fuming Izuku to quickly catch up and chew his friend out.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

As the two lined up on separate buses to go to their testing grounds, Shinsou nudged Izuku with his elbow.

"Toshi?" Izuku asked in confusion as his friend held a hand out.

"Promise that even if we both fail and go to Gen Ed, we do our absolute best?"

A small but blindingly pure smile stretched Izuku's lips as he closed his eyes and clasped Shinsou's hand, shaking it firmly with a tight squeeze.

"Promise!" He chirped before running to his bus as they started to board.

While on the bus, Izuku was left in a surprisingly familiar situation, having no one sit next to him and no one willing to talk to him. So, in a bid to try and keep his mind off the upcoming examination, he began to brainstorm ideas to help the orphanage kids and their other neighbors. From helping Mrs. Saito with her bakery, to getting Mr. Taketa's cat down from a random tree _again_. And though he would occasionally catch his thoughts drifting back to the exam, he found it to be surprisingly effective at keeping his mind off of what he considered to be his impending doom.

…Especially with all the other kids looking at him like he'd already failed.

As he tried to come up with a battle strategy, he saw the kind girl from the front of the school. Realizing that he had never thanked her for helping him earlier this morning, he began walking over to her. 'Began' being the keyword as before he could get too close, he felt a large hand wrap around his shoulder, stopping him in place. Turning his head to see who had grabbed him, the sight of dark blue hair and glasses was enough to jog his memory.

' _Really? He already yelled at me for my barely audible muttering. What does he want now?_ ' Izuku thought nervously.

"That girl over there is obviously trying to concentrate. Were you going over there to sabotage her? Perhaps the teachers put you in to sabotage the other students?" He accused Izuku with a stern gaze.

"S-Sabotage? What? No. I just wanted to-" Before he could say anything else, the gates opened with a blaring alarm.

Frozen in alarm and surprise, none of the hopeful students-to-be moved from their positions.

" **What are you waiting for!?** " Present Mic's voice blared over the speakers " **There's no countdowns in real life! Go go go!** "

And like a spell had been broken, the forty odd students rushed into the large section of city in a mad rush, all trying to push each other out of the way or push themselves forward. Out of the group, a few broke through the crowd and gained a small lead. One being the tall blue haired teen from before, exhausts poking out of his calves giving him tremendous running speed. Another happened to be Izuku himself, who just used pure muscle and speed to push himself to the front before dashing down a small side street to escape the crowd of super-powered teens. Bursting out the other side of the side street, Izuku was met with a single 1-pointer and two 2-pointers. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped in the air and created 4 points. 2 attached to the 1-pointer and one attached to each 2-pointer. With all four established and connected, he turned his attraction powers to full pelt and watched the robots fly into each other and turn the three of them into one messy ball of metal and wires. Recalling the points to himself he smiled and began his search for the next robot.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"So, All Might. Any of them catch your eye?" Nezu asked the skeletal giant of a man.

"Many of them are strong and show promise. But none of them embody what I'm looking for" He muttered, his sunken blue eyes slowly flicking from screen to screen.

Nezu, meanwhile, had his eyes almost constantly moving. His Quirk: High Specs, allowed his brain to handle the jumbled information near effortlessly as he looked from screen to screen before settling on one particular screen. Said screen showed Midoriya leading a surprisingly large pack of robots to a 3-pointer and then abusing its missiles to take the pack out without having to use his Quirk. He always made sure that it was obvious that he meant for each rocket to miss him and hit the robots behind. And when the pack was finally killed, he tapped a chunk of metal armour and sent it flying at the 3-pointer in such a way that it nearly sliced it clean in half.

"Fascinating!~" Nezu muttered to himself while keeping an eye on Izuku.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Okay, I should be at about 47 points by now…" Izuku muttered to himself.

" **ONE MINUTE REMAINING!** " Present Mic yelled over the numerous speakers over the battlefield.

As Izuku turned to go find more robots, he felt the ground shake and turned towards where he believed the origin to be. His green eyes widened in fear at the giant fuck-off robot currently crushing a six-story building.

"What even...?" He muttered to himself.

Before he could do anything else though, he heard the frightened screams and yells of other examinees. Running through an alley, he came out on the 'main street' of the field and saw the numerous students running away in fear. And looking further down the street, he saw her.

Trapped under rubble and desperately trying to escape was the bubbly girl from this morning. As she tried to free herself, the 0-pointer rolled closer and closer, looming over her like some form of vengeful titan (When he later learned the 0-pointers were called 'executors' he would laugh for a solid five minutes). Looking around, he saw every person in the vicinity moving in the opposite direction and felt a scowl appear as he took off in a dead sprint towards her.

' _You're supposed to be training to be heroes, right? How could you ever leave a defenseless person in danger! Idiots!_ ' He thought angrily.

As he ran, his eyes focused on the girl's form, he never noticed himself run past the blue haired teen from earlier. Said teen gave him a shocked expression at seeing him run _towards_ the giant robot instead of away from it. Izuku couldn't care less though as he ran towards the girl. Running up to her, he slid to a stop next to the rubble she was trapped under and then up at the robot.

"Don't have enough time to grab her and run…" he muttered under his breath before looking at the girl "H-Hi! Sorry! Horrible time but please stay calm okay?" If he ever became a Hero, he'd _really_ need to work on how to talk to people in crisis situations.

"W-Wha?-"

Crouching down low, he placed two points on either foot and jumped while repelling himself from the ground. The four points sending him rocketing up to be level with the robots 'eyes'.

' _Even if I used every Point I can. I won't be able to stop this thing. I guess I don't have a choice…_ ' He thought before hardening his gaze and reaching to an unused 'muscle' within himself ' _Lets see if you're still as strong as before…_ '

Taking a deep breath, the teen felt the green flames from his telekinesis get sucked into his mouth and add to the rapidly growing warmth. In an instant he could feel the heat begin to get unbearable, and then start to burn him. Once it started to burn, he pushed it out in the way he remembered doing it two years ago.

From his mouth came an uncontrollable torrent of dark red flames which engulfed the entire head of the robot. In the few seconds he stayed airborne before plummeting again, he had melted enough of the robot and its insides to have 'killed' it. The massive machine, no longer able to hold its own weight, began to fall backwards, exploding and lighting on fire in various places as it crushed the buildings behind it. Izuku would have taken satisfaction in this… _if_ he wasn't clutching at his throat and screaming in pain, smoke escaping his mouth. As he plummeted further and further down, he could only focus on the burning pain from his throat. That was, until he got slapped across the face, his inertia and momentum stopping a mere meter off of the ground. The brief sting from the pain and hitting the cement could only distract him for so long however, and soon he was holding his throat in pain once again.

" **TIIIMMMMESSSS UP!** "

Dear lord, the burning pain! Smoke escaped his mouth as he tried and failed to scream.

"When will they ever learn to make a safer test? I swear, every year you children get more and more reckless"

There was a sweet numbing sensation, and then his senses were no longer blocked by the sheer agony of a charcoaled throat. Opening his tightly scrunched eyes, he met the small and old form of UA's one and only medic-extraordinaire. With a nervous smile he waved up at her disapproving scowl.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAND DONE!**

 **WTF is it with me and finishing every chap at like midnight, its ridiculous. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap. Also, just a short note:**

 **I'll be starting my last year of high school on Feb 4** **th** **, so my schedule and uploading is gonna grind to a halt (most likely). And I just wanted to warn you guys. Anyway, that's all I have to say.**

 **Adios!**


	4. Quirk Assessment Mayhem

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back with chap 4! Hopefully this one should come out in a timely manner, unlike usual. (I made an update schedule and everything guys! Please don't hate me!)**

 **Regardless. I'm happy that so many of you have enjoyed the story so far and I hope that you continue to love the story.**

 **(My sister threw our bird at me and it keeps eating my hair and tweeting in my ear. HALP!)**

 **AND NOW! Onto review replies!**

 _ **ReadingPotatoe:**_ **Glad you enjoyed it!~**

 _ **Hardcasekara:**_ **Bakugou's reaction will be very….Bakugou. But on the matter of Shinsou and Mineta? You'll have to wait and see~**

 **And that's all for the review replies! If there's interesting replies. Or lots of replies, ill do one of them. So there probably wont always be one. Anyway!**

 **ONTO 'telekinetic cinnamon-role" the story!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Come on Toshi! I know you did awesomely!" Izuku encouraged his friend over the phone, his letter from UA clutched carefully in his free hand.

"Says Mister 'All-Purpose Magneto'" Shinsou snarked over the phone.

"If I'm Magneto. Know what that makes you?~" Izuku said in a sing-song voice.

"Izuku. No. Make that joke and I'm hanging up and not telling-" Hitoshi began before Izuku continued.

"Professor Xavier!~"

"…."

 **Click!**

Izuku blinked and looked at his phone in indignation before puffing his cheeks up like a chipmunk with a huff.

"Meanie" He muttered childishly at his phone before putting it on his bench and staring nervously at his letter.

' _Toshi will be opening his letter right now. I can't wait too long. We promised we'd let each other know as soon as possible_ ' Izuku thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and tore the letter open. A slip of paper, an ID card, and a small metallic disk slid out.

" **I AM HERE!** "

"Holy-" Izuku leant back on his seat and nearly fell over as the hologram suddenly appeared right in front of his face "All Might!?"

" **-as a projection! Now you may be wondering why I'm here right? Well the answer is simple!** " Izuku watched, enraptured as his idol talked to him as a recorded hologram " **I actually came to Musutafu to get a teaching job here at UA! To teach the next generation and watch them grow!** " His grand speech is suddenly cut off as a hand appeared from off screen and motioned for him to move along, making the giant man make a nervous sound " **Move it along? We still have how many more of these to do?** " Izuku couldn't help but sweat-drop at the scene on his screen " **Right, yes. Well. On the Written exam, you placed in third with 96%** " Izuku smiled proudly to himself " **And during the practical exam you got 49 Villain Points, just enough to pass.** "

"49? What? How? I swear I counted correctly…." Izuku's muttering was only stopped by All Might continuing.

" **But Villain Points weren't all that you were graded on! In fact, after the practical's were over. The young girl you saved came in and ask if we could give you some of her points! Your actions saved that girl. And not only that! You also spurred her into action! And what sort of Hero school would we be if we didn't reward such heroic actions?** " Izuku's eyes widened and began to moisten " **Izuku Midoriya! 60 Rescue Points! And Ochako Uraraka! 45 Rescue Points!** **With that, your total is now 109 Points! Placing you in first place My Boy!** "

Izuku fell limp in his chair and stared blankly at the hologram, his senses devolving into a numbing static as those words rushed over him and filled his mind. He was in such a state of shock that he didn't even notice All Might's final words or the hologram turning off until five minutes later. Blinking as he finally refocused back into reality, he heard his phone vibrating and quickly checked it with shaking hands.

 **Eraser-Stan (4:14pm):**

Izu. Holy shit. I got in…. I actually got into the Hero Course!

 **Eraser-Stan (4:15pm):**

I got 55 points. Apparently rescue points exist and I got a bunch for using my Quirk to make people move out of the way of debris and stuff.

 **Eraser-Stan (4:17pm):**

Izu?

 **Eraser-Stan (4:17pm):**

Dude?

 **Eraser-Stan (4:17pm):**

Is everything okay?

 **Eraser-Stan (4:18pm):**

Did you not make it into the Hero Course?

 **Eraser-Stan (4:18pm):**

Izuku….Are you okay?

 **Smol Might (4:18pm):**

I got in!

 **Eraser-Stan (4:19pm):**

Dude. We can talk about- wait what?

 **Smol Might (4:19pm):**

I GOT 109 POINTS! ANDJKHOANSKJ NAWO

 **Smol Might (4:20pm):**

I got first place!

 **Eraser-Stan (4:21pm):**

OMG Izu! Congrats!

 **Smol Might (4:22pm):**

I'll tell you about it later! But I'm currently screaming, and mum is worried!

 **Eraser-Stan (4:24pm):**

Wait. No. Tell me now.

 **Eraser-Stan (4:25pm):**

Izuku.

 **Eraser-Stan (4:25pm):**

Zuku. I'm warning you.

 **Eraser-Stan (4:26pm):**

Fuck it. I'm coming over.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"It's our first day at UA!" Izuku excitedly babbled as they walked up to the massive steel gates, the 'UA Barrier'.

"No, really? Would you care to repeat that for the 32nd time?" Shinsou snarked good-naturedly.

Izuku puffed his cheeks up like a squirrel and pouted, a nearby duo of girls swooning at how adorable he looked. His pout soon turned into a devilish grin and he leant as close to Shinsou as he could.

"IT'S OUR FIRST DAY AT UA!"

"Son of a-!" Shinsou yelped while scrambling backwards and nearly falling on his ass.

Izuku just giggled and began to run into the school as Shinsou chased him. Shouting threats and expletives the whole way.

"Get back here you green haired menace!" Hitoshi shouted as his far more physically fit friend began to pull away.

"Never!" Izuku yelled while entering the doorway to the main campus building.

And thus began the first, and sadly for Iida not last, game of indoor UA tag. Complete with twists, turns and unsuspecting participants in the form of other students. Truly a marvelous sport! Not to mention it was three dimensional! Eventually they reached 1-A though and walked through the door.

' _You have got to be kidding me_ ' In front of Izuku was not only the blue haired teen that had chewed him out a week ago.

No, if it was just the blue haired teen, things wouldn't be so bad. Instead it was him and _Bakugou_ that met his gaze. Katsuki Bakugou, the teen that had made his life hell as a child…but also led to him having some of the best years of his life. Even with that though, Izuku was in no hurry to talk to Bakugou…Or look at him…Or interact with him in any sort of way. Instead he followed Shinsou's lead and tried to scoot around the edge of the class silently. Though, this action was not to be, however.

"Its you! The plain looking boy" Izuku turned around and saw the round-faced girl he saved during the entrance exam pointing at him from the doorway.

Izuku smiled nervously, and the amused snort from Hitoshi didn't help in any capacity. He felt his cheeks flush a little. Before he could reply however, the blue haired teen seemingly appeared by his side. Startling him and making Hitoshi snicker loudly as he walked up to Izuku once again.

"Hello! I am Iida Tenya from Somei Academy! It is a pleasure to meet the three of you." He said somewhat loudly.

"A-ah! I'm Izuku Midoriya. Its nice to meet you Iida-san" Midoriya greeted, and as Uraraka opened her mouth to speak, Iida beat her to it.

"Midoriya-san. You perceived the true nature of the entrance exam. I hate to admit it, but you are the superior candidate"

Red eyes turned to the doorway with an intensity that almost made Midoriya believe that his ex-friend had learned to cause explosions with his very eyeballs. Mouth twisting into a furious scowl and hands twisting into a familiar, threatening, position.

"If you're here to make friends. Then leave." Izuku and the three students around him turned to the voice.

' _A giant yellow caterpillar?!_ ' Uraraka and Midoriya thought with paling faces ' _Wait no. Someone in a yellow sleeping bag?_ ' He realized.

"This is the Hero Course" The man drawled while draining a juice pouch in an instant.

The group of four silently split down the middle with confused looks as he wormed his way inside the classroom, the chattering class slowly dying into silence as more and more people noticed him. Standing up while still inside the sleeping bag, he looked over the now silent class with bored eyes. Multiple students felt shivers run up and down their bodies as his black eyes washed over them with disinterest.

"It took you 8 seconds to quiet down. Time is a precious resource…None of you are particularly rational, are you?" A few students' eyes twitched at his dry dialogue "My name is Aizawa Shouta. I am your homeroom teacher"

Shinsou was one of the people angry at him, right up until the man climbed out of his sleeping bag. Suddenly all of that suppressed anger turned to pure _awe_. His shoulders dropped and his arms fell limp as he stared wide eyed at the man. Izuku also had a similar reaction, though his was far less dramatic…at least until the fanboy smile appeared.

Both boys listened and watched with rapt attention as he pulled out a blue and white tracksuit and showed it to the class.

"Put these on and meet me at the grounds outside"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"I can't believe we have _Eraserhead_ as our homeroom teacher! Izu! Eraserhead!" Shinsou said while shaking Izuku as they stood outside with the rest of the class.

"I know, Toshi. Its so awesome! I never knew his name was Aizawa though..."

"Oh my god I now know the name of Eraserhead…" Shinsou realized with a stunned whisper.

Izuku couldn't help but smile nervously as his friend basically shut down once again. His recently learned knowledge having been too much for his poor brain to handle.

' _I think I broke him…_ '

"Alright class." Aizawa announced himself, the class turning their attention to him "We'll be doing a Quirk apprehension test"

The class began to murmur to themselves before Uraraka spoke up.

"Wait. A Quirk apprehension test? What about the entrance ceremony or guidance sessions?"

"Welcome to UA's 'freestyle' approach to teaching" Aizawa said with a deadpan expression.

The murmurs begun anew before being quickly silenced by a sharp cough from the shaggy haired Hero.

"Midoriya what was your record for your ball throw in Middle School?" Aizawa asked while motioning him over and holding a specialized softball out to him.

"About 53 meters" Izuku said while grabbing the softball and standing inside the white circle on the ground.

"Okay. I want you to try and throw it as far as possible. But this time, use your Quirk"

"My Quirk? Okay…Are there any rules?"

"Just don't leave the circle. And don't take all day" Izuku nodded slowly.

Emerald flames began to flicker over small portions of his skin and clothes. The flames small and dark yet still burning no portion on his clothes or body. Everyone other than Shinsou, Uraraka and Iida watched with rapt attention. Bakugou ground his teeth together and flexed his fingers while a girl with heterochromia blinked and payed a little bit more interest.

Izuku held up his palm, allowing the ball to seemingly hang off his palm, appearing as if it had been stuck to it. Suddenly the emerald flames began to grow in size and grow a bit brighter, surprising everyone watching with the sudden increase. Shinsou, though, got to snicker at all the surprised looks. They all saw Izuku hold the arm that had the ball attached to it with his other arm, in some sort of bracing motion, and place his legs in a stance that was low to the ground and would help him keep his balance.

' _This isn't like the entrance exam. I have time to prepare and make sure this one chance is all I need. I can make 40 points in total. 14 pulling the ball towards my palm at full power. 26 pushing at full power. Wind the spring up more…Don't break it. Wind it up…more….more. Now!_ '

All at once Izuku severed the connection between the 14 points that were pulling it towards his palm. The two groups of 7 points fizzling away instantaneously as with a thunderous crack and an explosion of green flames the ball _flung_ itself out of his palm and into the air. Many of the girls screamed as the students and Pro-Hero were buffeted by a small shockwave of air from the sudden launch. Aizawa himself keeping an eye on his phone as the numbers rapidly rose before finally stopping with a small chime.

"Here at UA you will all strive to grow stronger. In body, mind _and_ Quirk" he turned his hand to show the students Izuku's result.

 **923.4m**

"Which is why we're doing this right now and not later. The sooner we get a benchmark. The sooner we can _break it_." Aizawa said seriously.

Everyone looked over at Izuku in astonishment, the teen himself keeled over and panting as the flames on him rapidly diminished. Sweat covered his form and every labored breath caused his entire body to shake with exertion.

"DEKU!" Multiple students yelped and jumped away from the volatile blonde after his scream.

They cleared a path as he launched himself at the exhausted teen, his palms glowing with sweat that was just _waiting_ to ignite. Many of them, who could follow the surprisingly fast leap at least, watched almost as if in slow-motion as the teen flew through the air. His upper body spinning, dragging his legs, and most importantly, his right arm in a swinging motion towards Izuku. The limb blurring and tiny explosions heating up his palm. Izuku himself stepping back and raising a palm up in defense.

 **Twing!(1)**

Both students blink in surprise when their genetic powers refuse to activate. In their surprise both of them faltered in their movements, easily enough for Aizawa to act. In a mere instant three strands of his capture weapon are wrapped around Bakugou and pulling him back and into the ground harshly. The teen struggling in the capture weapon and trying futilely to activate his Quirk.

"What the fuck! Why won't my Quirk activate!?"

The entire class of students stare at the two students and teacher in shock. Midoriya lowering his arm and grinning widely along with Shinsou at the live demonstration of Aizawa's Quirk.

"That's because of my Quirk. Try something like that again and you _will_ be expelled. Understood?" Shouta ground out while glaring down at Bakugou with glowing red eyes.

Bakugou growled and locked his red eyes onto the glowing red eyes of his teacher. Begrudgingly he nodded.

"Good. Don't make me use my Quirk again…Gives me serious dry eye"

' _Seriously! But that's such a cool power!_ ' Most of the class thought at the same time.

The capture weapon unraveled from around Bakugou and slithered back to the Pro Hero as if it was alive, that only made it more awesome to Shinsou though. And when Izuku made it back to him, the class was subjected to their first showcase of the duo's hero fanaticism.

"Oh my god! We got to see Eraserhead's Quirk and signature Capture Weapon!" Izuku chattered excitedly "I got to _experience_ Eraserhead's Quirk!"

"I'm so jealous!" Shinsou seethed, to the confusion of the class "What did it feel like? Come on Izu. You gotta tell-"

"While this is certainly a…fascinating exchange. You two are wasting everyone's time" Despite him saying this, he couldn't help the slight rush of warmth that filled his being from the duo's enthusiasm about him "Now. We will be running through this activity and seven others. You will all be able to use your Quirks to try and get the highest score possible-"

"We can use our Quirks!?"

"Anyway we'd like?"

"This is gonna be so much fun!" A pink haired and skinned girl with small yellow horns said excitedly while raising an arm up high.

The warm and pleasant feeling pervading Aizawa's body was suddenly lost in an onslaught of chilling cold _annoyance_. He turned to face the class, but the pink skinned girl (Mina Ashido, his mind supplied) more specifically.

"Fun you say? Okay then. New rule. The person who comes in last over all eight events will be deemed hopeless _and expelled from UA immediately_." Instantaneously all of the mirth and enthusiasm was exterminated from the group of teens.

"What!?"

"You can't do this!"

"This is unfair!" Uraraka yelled out while waving her fist above her head.

"Unfair?" The class was silenced by the Pro Hero's voice "Unfair you say. Are Natural Disasters fair? Will a tsunami halt its approach and allow a city to evacuate or move away with everything they want? No. It will not stop, it will destroy everything in its path until it no longer has the power to do so. _As will Villains_. You all have signed up to be Hero's. Here at UA we will push you to be the best Hero's you can be, and then we will push you further. Every teacher here has made full use of our 'freestyle' teaching policy to make sure every student here can follow our schools motto. " **Go beyond. Plus Ultra.** ". If you can't even do that, then you don't deserve to be at this school. Let alone be a Pro." Everyone was stunned silent by his words.

Shouta watched the various reactions and couldn't help but grin at the few who met his gaze with challenging glares. Those who refused to back down and would stubbornly meet his challenge head on. He noticed most of the class fit in the 'Im-nervous-and-worried-this-is-a-bad-idea-but-i-wont-back-down' category. Though, his eyes narrowed at one student in particular. The student was extremely short and appeared to have purple balls on top of his head. Aizawa knew that the balls were his Quirk 'Pop-off' though, of course he did. He memorized the Quirk of every student in his class after all. Instead of meeting his challenge head on, instead of being nervous but still willing to try. Above all else, Mineta Minoru looked ready to forfeit. And thus, he had already gained Aizawa's ire. He would be keeping a very _special_ eye on Mineta going forward.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Izuku had managed to do pretty well on almost every event, coming in the top 7 for most of them. Though, of course, because Izuku was _Izuku_ , the world had decided to fuck with him. How did the world fuck with him? Pretty easily actually. It just had to make it so that the _prettiest goddamn girl he had ever met_ was next to him during the side-step exercise. He had peripherally noticed her earlier of course, but as he was using the 'spring-effect' of his Quirk in a similar manner to the small purple haired boy and his Quirk, he had looked over. And from there had begun the second most awkward experience of his life. He had looked over the girl, her white and red hair done up in a ponytail and her grey and cyan eyes focused forwards. His eyes hadn't even moved from her face and its angelic features before the embarrassment had started. He had lost control of one of the pairs of points he was using to keep himself both anchored and bouncing and sent himself flying in the opposite direction of the beautiful girl. The sudden motion, yelp of fear and crash of Izuku's body was enough to catch everyone's attention.

Of course it hadn't been too bad, barely a bruise and shallow scrape, and it wouldn't slow him down at all, but it was still the most embarrassing thing he had done by far in his life up until that point. The worst part? _Shinsou had been watching_.

But regardless, now they all stood before Aizawa as he looked them over. He tapped his phone a few times before tilting it away from himself and making a hologram appear in midair, displaying everyone's results. Izuku found his fairly easily.

"Holy crap…I came in fourth" Izuku whispered to himself while staring at his name.

"I-I'm last?" A nasally voice was heard, causing Izuku to turn to the source.

He saw the boy he had very quickly identified as a shameless pervert staring at the screen in horror. Izuku looked and saw the name listed dead-last, as the 21st. He couldn't help but wince.

"Mineta Minoru" The class turned to Aizawa as he stared down Mineta "You were better than I expected. But still not good enough" The smile which had been growing on the teens face fell like a landslide down a mountain "So you will not be expelled. But you will no longer be a part of the Hero Course. Leave." Mineta looked ready to cry.

"B-But there are so many great babes here!" He looked particularly at Momo's chest when he said this.

Shouko had to suppress a shudder and was suddenly glad of the strict rule her father placed about wearing bindings over a bra. Even with her 'assets' minimized by both the bindings and baggy jumpsuit, the little perverts eyes had still passed over her _far_ too many times for her to ever feel comfortable around him. Momo meanwhile wrapped her arms around herself and blushed crimson while scowling at Mineta.

Aizawa noticed Momo's actions and all the girls disgust and scowled "I will not give you another chance. _Leave_." Mineta began to cry as he ran away.

If any girl was asked if they felt sorry during that moment though. The unanimous answer would be 'no'. When Aizawa coughed again, they all turned to him.

"All of you go get changed. You have no more lessons for today so you may go if you wish. But if you _do_ decide to stay here longer, I would suggest learning your way around the main campus." With that said, he began to walk away.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"You sure you want to go home 'Toshi?" Izuku asked his friend who was slouched over and looked even more tired than usual…somehow.

"Yeah. The tests, especially that godforsaken endurance run, really took a lot out of me. I'm just gonna go straight to bed" Hitoshi said, yawning as if to make a point.

"Okay. I think I'm going to stay behind. Hopefully memorize the layout of this place" Izuku explained himself with a grin.

"Sure thing, cya later Izu" With that said, Shinsou walked away while Izuku decided to explore the school.

He walked down the halls for a few minutes, sketching a basic map into a notebook as he walked before accidently bumping into someone. He looked up, an apology already being spoken on reflex before trailing off mid word as he realized who he bumped into. Heterochromia eyes blinked blankly at him and he felt his brain momentarily shut down before rebooting into his apology program.

"I'msosorryididntrealizeyouwerethere. Ohmygoshimadeafoolofmyselfijustwanttocrawlintoaholeand-"

"It's fine. Please don't panic" She said in a monotone voice.

Izuku took a few breaths and smiled shyly at her. A small blush crossing his cheeks as he scratched his head with one hand and held the other out for a handshake.

"I-I'm your new classmate. Ink-gah! Izuku! Izuku Midoriya" He blushed more at nearly saying his mothers name when introducing himself "Oh wait. Y-You probably know that already, don't you? Ahhh, sorry! I-I can be a bit of a ditz at times. N-Not to say that I'm like-"

"I did not know your name was Izuku Midoriya before this" She said blankly, making him breath a sigh of relief "I am Shouko Todoroki"

He nodded with a small smile, though quickly became uncomfortable at the silence that enveloped the two of them while she stared at him.

"S-So. Are you also exploring the school?" He asked lamely.

"Yes." Izuku sweat-dropped at the complete lack of social skills she seemed to have.

"Would you, uh, y'know. Maybe. Wanna walk around together?" He cringed and curled up slightly at how lame he sounded.

"Sure" He looked up and blinked in surprise.

"Oh, uh. Okay…" He just began walking down a hallway to their left, Shouko keeping pace.

Izuku quickly went back to his map to try and distract himself from the silence.

"Your Quirk. You make flames." He nearly tripped over his feet when hearing her suddenly speak.

"O-Oh, uhhhh, yeah. They don't actually do anything unless I use the second part of my Quirk" Shouko raised an eyebrow, intrigue barely visible on her usually monotone features.

"Second part of your Quirk?"

"Right! Sorry. I didn't show it. Sorry! You must be confused. Uhhhhhhhh. Here!" tiny greens flames, about the size of his pinky appeared on a few spots over him.

Shouko watched as he inhaled, and his green flames sped into his mouth and then a tiny bout of familiar orange flame was blown out of his mouth. She could actually feel the heat from this one, so she knew it was now a regular flame.

' _He turns his "Telekinetic Flames" into regular flames? That's….unique_ ' Shouko thought.

"Interesting…" She said out loud before going silent again.

Izuku waited a few moments before starting to walk again, sighing at the complete lack of conversation as they walked down the hall together.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAND DONE**

 **I…am so sorry. I didn't realize it'd been like two months.**

 **But I'll be honest, I hit some** _ **serious**_ **writers block for this chap. I think I've gotten over it. So that's good.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chap, and if you want to join my Discord. Here is the link!**

 **ctMzhq3**

 **With that said and done!**

 **Adios!**


	5. Quirked battle assessment I

**Howdy y'all!**

 **Idk. Wanted to try a different greeting.**

 **I'm glad so many of you enjoyed my last chap. It makes me really happy!~**

 **So! Time for my shameless plug!**

 **If you'd like to join my Discord. Here's the Code!**

 **ctMzhq3**

 **NOW ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

 _ **AnimeA55Kicker:**_ **That he does! But the question is** _ **how**_ **will our favourite green bean melt her icy heart?~**

 _ **Sabiesma89:**_ **The matchups will be a bit different. But Izuku and Katsuki will still be fighting~**

 _ **HankFlamion18:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed the Fem!Todo route and their scenes. As someone who struggles to talk to girls writing Izuku is surprisingly easy xP**

 _ **Fishbaby:**_ **Thank you~ I'm glad you enjoy her name change**

 **AAAAND THAT'S ALL!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Excited for our second day at school?~" Shinsou asked his best friend as they walked through the 'UA Barrier'.

"Yeahhhh….I don't trust how you said that" Izuku deadpanned at his friend as they walked, occasionally his eyes flickering down to the map in his notebook.

"I don't know what you're talking about~ I was just wondering if you were excited to see your girlfriend is all." He said with a teasing grin.

"Tos- agh!" Izuku yelped as he stumbled over his own feet while his face turned red "Toshi! You know it's not like that!"

"Uh huh. Toootally. Which is why you blabbered and stumbled over yourself about talking to her for _an hour_ last night"

Izuku whined and placed his hands over his burning red face "Stoooooop!"

Shinsou laughed at his friends misfortune and continued to tease him until they reached their homeroom. Once they did, the verbal teasing halted, only for sly looks and teasing grins to be sent his way by his friend as they sat in their seats in front/behind each other.

They each scrolled through their phones as they waited for school to start. And when the door opened _as_ the bell went, both phones were slipped off their respective desks and into their bags. Aizawa walked to the podium/desk at the front of the class and leant on it with both arms. Eventually the class noticed his presence and quieted down.

"It took 7 seconds today. Still too slow" He drawled, getting a few annoyed glares "I expect that you've all read over and memorized your schedules" His gaze narrowed on those that suddenly seemed nervous "For those that haven't -All five of you, none of you are particularly hard to read- I'll go over it until homeroom ends, which is at 8:45 by the way"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Four and a bit hours later the class found themselves once again back in 1-A and by themselves. Everybody chatting to each other-

Shouko sat at her desk and silently read a book with Shouji doing the same, Tokoyami was looking out the window.

-Mostly everybody. And luckily for our story Izuku and Shinsou weren't an exception to this rule.

"I mean. I know that all of our teachers were Pro-Heroes but actually _experiencing_ it is so much different!" Izuku gushed while turned around on his seat to face Shinsou.

"Yeah. I know. It's sort of…strange really" Shinsou said while leaning his crossed arms on the table.

Before anybody else could say something, the door suddenly slammed open. Every student looked towards the door which has seemingly opened violently on its own.

" **I am here!** " Jaws dropped and eyes widened as All Might burst through the doorway in a ridiculous position " **Walking through the door like a normal person!** "

' _That's not like a normal person at all!_ ' Most of the class thought in shock.

Izuku looked like he was about to launch himself at All Might as he stood up and leant heavily on his desk. His smile massive and his green eyes shining with unrestrained glee. Bakugou growled as Izuku leant too far forward and began to turn around, his palms heating up in preparation for what Bakugou _affectionately_ referred to as an 'ear-ringer'.

" **Welcome to Basic Hero Training!** " Bakugou forced himself to turn back to All Might and cool his steaming palms with a furious scowl " **This is the class where you will learn all the tricks and trades of being a hero!...** _ **Also it's worth a ton of extra credit**_ " All Might mumbled the last part under his breath " **Let's not waste any time! Today's lesson will be…..Battle Training!** "

While Izuku was excited to see how everyone's Quirks worked in a combat scenario, the ominous aura and chuckle from Bakugou did nothing to reassure him that this would be fun though.

" **But, of course! You couldn't very well go into a combat scenario without, these!** " he clicked a button and the wall at the back of the classroom suddenly clicked and slid open to show 20 cases " **Using the national Quirk registry and your own specifications you sent into the school the Support Course has been hard at work making sure all of them were tailored to perfection! Your Costumes are here, students!** " Every student except the few that seemed to have a deficiency in enthusiasm looked ready to fling themselves at the cases " **Suit up and meet me at Ground Beta!** " And then there was Chaos.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

" **Looking good students! All of you look fantastic! Very bright and stylish! Sure to land you plenty of fans** " All Might encouraged all of class 1-A as they walked out of the corridor.

Shinsou himself was in a burnt purple jumpsuit with loose bandages wrapping around from his palms up to his elbows. What looked like a black, mechanical, respirator mask hung loosely off his neck. He idly fiddled with a few dials on the side of it before hearing rushed footsteps and looking over at the sound. A purple eyebrow raising up at the attire he saw Izuku run out in.

The green haired telekinetic approached Shinsou in a loose set of dark green pants and a loose-but-less-so dark green shirt. Over his hands he had black fingerless gloves. Around his neck he had a metallic mask that Shinsou could see would come up to his nose when he put it on. He also had a pouch strapped to his right thigh and two large ones on the back of his waist alongside a pair of goggles. He couldn't help but deadpan at the red shoes his best friend ran out in.

"For all of the trimming we did to make sure you didn't rip All Might off you _still_ kept your shoes?"

"Wha- O-of course I had to keep them! They were a present!" Shinsou sighed and facepalmed.

" **Looking good students!** " All Might complimented all of them.

The class' attention snapped to All Might with such a fervor that teachers the world over would beg him on their hands and knees to learn his secret.

"Sensei!" Izuku sweatdropped at the walking suit of armour currently chopping the air "This appears to be the stage we took the entrance exam in! Does that mean we will be practicing cityscape maneuvers!?"

" **Nope!** " Iida faltered in the middle of a chopping motion " **We'll be moving onto phase two! Indoor personnel apprehension!** " The class couldn't help but feel confused " **Despite the amount of broadcasted battles in open places. Statistically the majority of all battles take place indoors! So you will splitting off into Hero teams and Villain teams to face off in two on two indoor battles!** "

"What determines victory?"

"Can I blast everyone away?" Izuku would have to be blind to miss the look that was directed at him.

"Will you be expelling us?" Uraraka asked with a nervous catch in her voice.

"How will we split into teams!?"

"Isn't my cape magnifi?~"

" **A-ah! Please slow down students! My Quirk isn't superhearing after all!** " Izuku couldn't help but notice the pleading tone and stance All Might adopted.

' _No freakin way! A cheat sheet!?_ ' Izuku thought in shock as All Might brought out the piece of paper.

" **Ahem. Students will be assigned by random lots into teams of two. The conditions to win are the Villains keeping the bomb out of the Hero's hands or otherwise incapacitating them. For the Hero's to win one of them must touch the bomb or wrap a strand of 'capture tape' around a Villain to capture them and take them out of the game.** " All Might read out " **Now everybody pick a number!** " He held out a large box.

 **Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka**

 **Team B: Koji Kouda and Hanta Sero**

 **Team C: Asui Tsuyu and Hitoshi Shinsou**

 **Team D: Katsuki Bakugou and Eijirou Kirishima**

 **Team E: Shouko Todoroki and Mezou Shouji**

 **Team F: Momo Yaoyorozu and Rikidou Satou**

 **Team G: Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojirou**

 **Team H: Kyoka Jirou and Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **Team I: Yuga Aoyama and Iida Tenya**

 **Team J: Denki Kaminari and Mina Ashido**

" **Okay! First battle is Team D as the Villains vs Team A as the Hero's** " And suddenly the world shrank to contain only Izuku and Bakugou.

Bakugou grinned darkly as he heard the matchup. Battle plans and combat scenarios whizzing through his head too fast for him to memorize a single one. Finally he would have a shot at the _stupid, fucking Deku who turned his life into a living hell._ He remembered how the stupid green haired flea had dared to try and hide his Quirk from Bakugou. How he had twisted the situation to his favour, turning the Old Hag and his wimpy father against him. He remembered everything that had come to be from that _one, singular, incident_. Especially how difficult his life became, because of it.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Katsuki! What the fuck did I say about using your Quirk in the house!?" Mitsuki roared when she heard a curse and explosion from his room.

"Fuck you, Old Hag!"

"That's it!" Mitsuki stormed upstairs and kicked open the 'locked' door of her 11 year-old son.

Katsuki turned and glared at his mother, dropping the controller in his hand and causing crackles to appear above his palms as she stormed into his room.

"I warned you!" She hissed while stomping passed him and bending down, ripping the cords out of his gaming system and pulling it out.

"Hey! That's mine you shitty Old Hag!"

"Yeah? Well guess the fuck-what brat? I'm the parent. I allowed you to have this back because you 'promised' to follow my rules. You broke them. So I'm taking this"

"Give it back!"

Mitsuki glared at her son, cold as ice. And with a casual nonchalance, broke the gaming system over her knee. Katsuki stared at her in shock and confusion, his mind not letting him handle the 'outlier' in the world its built.

"You have a strong Quirk. _That does not fucking_ mean you get to break rules willy-nilly and do whatever the fuck you want. And now that we know what you're like when not around us. Your father and I are _serious_ about imposing rules. _Understood?_ "

Katsuki glared up at his mother with hateful red eyes "Understood." He ground out.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

He glared at nothing as the memory dragged up even more hate for Deku. He jumped on the spot and rapidly punched the air to heat up his body. He didn't want a back and forth fight. He didn't even want a landslide in his favour. No. He wanted a _complete_ annihilation of Deku. He wanted to show that pathetic _lying pest_ , exactly why Katsuki stood at the top of the food chain.

As he and 'shitty hair' walked into the building, he memorized the direction of the entrance and made sure to build up a sweat on the way to the room. Bouncing and punching the air with every step.

"So! Bakugou! How do you reckon we-"

"Stay and guard the shitty bomb. I'll take them _both_ out" He ordered with a bloodthirsty grin.

"What? Why don't we both work together? We don't know how strong they-"

"Are you saying _Deku_ is stronger than me!?" Bakugou roared while turning on his teammate and glaring hellfire at him "That fucking nerd, and anyone who hangs around him, isn't even _worthy_ of standing against my Quirk! Got that shitty hair!?" Twin blasts went off from his green and orange coloured gloves.

"Dude…Chill out"

Bakugou said no more and stalked out of the room. Kirishima didn't look happy in the slightest but decided to follow Bakugou's orders anyway, having the feeling that protecting the bomb would be a good idea.

" **Alright! Hero's can enter the building in 5!** " All Might's voice came through everyone's headsets.

Bakugou spied a window at the end of the hallway.

" **4!** "

He scoured his mental map and figured out that this window was in the direction of the main entrance.

" **3!** "

He lowered himself into a pouncing stance with both hands aimed behind him.

" **2!** "

His palms began to glow and smoke from the growing heat.

" **1!** "

Bakugou grinned and began sprinting full speed at the window.

" **GO!** "

Twin explosions ripped up the hallway and sent Katsuki rocketing towards the window as the world blurred. Flipping mid air into a dropkick, he allowed his reinforced boots to absorb the impact of the glass and used the momentary resistance to begin flipping forwards. Within moments he was both far enough away from the building and in the correct position. Another set of explosions sent him hurtling down to the entrance.

' _Those fuckers didn't use the main entrance!?_ ' He thought in annoyance, having hoped they'd be stupid enough to go through the large double doors.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAND DONE!**

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed this chap. I know it's a bit short, but by the time this comes out, chap 6 will already be finished…..Also my Beta and an author friend both suggested I leave it at a cliffhanger. (So get angry at them. Not me! XD)**

 **Chap 6 will released in two weeks, so I hope you all enjoy that!**

 **Anyway**

 **Adios!**


	6. Quirked battle assessment II

**Your author has returned!**

 **Idk, feeling prideful.**

 **REGARDLESS!**

 **How'd you guys enjoy chap 5?~ Hopefully you did.**

 **And now, my shameless plug:**

 **Join my discord now! It has update schedules! Memes! And me being a goof!**

 **ctMzhq3**

 **^^^ That's the code to my discord! Be sure to join!**

 **NOW ONTO THE FIGHT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Shinsou sighed as All Might returned after having lead the four teens to the building.

"This is going to end poorly" he stated, catching a few people's attention.

"Why's that, Kero?" Asui Tsuyu asked while walking up to him.

"You'd have to be blind not to notice the hatred Bakugou has for Midoriya" Jirou said while staring at the screens.

"'Zuku told me stories of how he was as a child. If he's as bad as he was back then, and he appears worse, then he's out for blood" Shinsou said seriously while keeping his eyes locked on Bakugou's form.

Cyan and grey eyes absorbed the information and kept their gaze on the bushy green haired teen as he made use of his partners Quirk to bounce off a nearby building and reach the third floor. Meanwhile sapphire blue eyes hidden in the shadows created by All Might's own face watched the scene with worry. If what Young Shinsou was saying, was correct, then he would need to be prepared to intervene at a moment's notice.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The moment the round had started, Izuku and Ochako had split up. Ochako went upstairs while Izuku scoured the bottom floors, purposefully making noise to hopefully attract Bakugou to him. It wasn't long until he got what he wanted, the blonde-haired teen skidding around the corner and locking eyes with him as friction started to bring his forward momentum to a halt. With a vicious snarl he sent himself hurtling forwards with an explosion that cracked and dented the concrete wall behind him.

Izuku steadied himself and emerald flames sprung up on parts of his body, his hair waving ever so slightly in a nonexistent breeze as the tips of a few strands caught 'fire'. The capture tape securely held in one hand.

"Some party tricks aren't going to help you _Deku!_ " He yelled while swinging his right fist in what would undoubtedly be a devastating haymaker if it made contact.

Izuku ducked underneath the fist and saw a knee heading towards his face as Bakugou's momentum kept him moving forward. Widening his eyes, he attached a pair of points on the back of his head and the ground and pulled his head back. As Izuku essentially limbo'd underneath the flying teen he caught sight of the furious expression on his face and steeled himself. He raised his arms up and tried to loop the capture tape around Bakugou's leg. But he didn't have the speed to keep up with Bakugou's charge and the tape was ripped out of his hands. Izuku then lost his balance and smashed his head on the ground while Bakugou kept flying and had to use multiple explosions to stop himself flying headfirst into a concrete wall. He looked down at his foot and furiously snarled, grabbing the piece of tape that had gotten caught on his boot and turning it to charcoal with a single explosion. Turning on the balls of his feet and pouncing forward, the crimson eyed teen caught sight of Izuku getting back onto his feet.

' _Shit. That was my only piece of capture tape_ ' Izuku thought in annoyance while staring down Bakugou.

"Stay on the ground where you belong!" He screeched while launching himself forward.

Izuku kept his eyes on Bakugou while jumping up high, higher than he should be able to. His palms landed flat on the ceiling and he rocked forward, kicking Bakugou in the back, before rocking back and twisting a palm so he knelt upside down on the ceiling.

"Shitty, fucking!-" Bakugou growled while spinning around and placing his wrists together so his palms connected.

Izuku took a deep breath and the telekinetic flames he had built up were suctioned into his mouth. The points tethering him to the ceiling beginning to waver and strain before suddenly disappearing, as if they were never there, when he felt heat welling up inside him. It was an action that caught both of them by surprise, if the widening of both their eyes was any indication. Time seemed to slow down for the two teens, Katsuki's smile twisting and dementing as the first tiny crackle sounded off from his palms and ignited a chain reaction over both of his palms. The fire and shockwave speeding through the fairly thin hallway and towards him at alarming speeds. As they sped towards him he finally opened his mouth and breathed out, a stream of orange fire meeting the explosion just under halfway between them and creating a second, smaller, explosion which pushed the both of them back.

Izuku flipped and twisted against his will, the world blurring before the jarring pain of hitting the ground helped him refocus. He felt himself rolling along the concrete hallway, and though he had his jumpsuit made from some fairly durable materials, he could already feel scraps from his mere three- scratch that, four. Five. Six. Seven.- rolls.

He kept going until, within the blurring mess he liked to call his eyesight, he saw a patch of dark green and almost neon orange growing closer. He knew that he wouldn't be able to properly place or time his points, moving at the speed he was, so he grit his teeth and slammed his elbow on the ground, pain shooting through the limb but the action having allowed him to slow his chaotic spinning just enough as he began to reach the apex of his very short flight.

 **BOOM!**

Izuku saw his ex-friend hurtling towards him in a trail of dark smoke and pulled a hand back, a point fizzling into existence within his minds-eye on his palm and Bakugou's chest. When Katsuki got close enough he planted his feet on the concrete and used the momentum to swing his right arm forward.

' _I knew it! Right swing again.._ ' Izuku thought while swinging his own palm towards Bakugou.

Neither of them knew it, and both would deny it when watching the clips later, but at that moment the two of them seemed to almost share a mind. A connection so strong that it had seemingly always been there. Both combatants launched their attacks at almost the exact same time. Bakugou with a devastating explosion and Izuku with a 'repulsing' point. Izuku was lucky he managed to push Bakugou back and unbalance him. He's fairly certain he'd be dead if he didn't.

Izuku was surprised that smashing through a window didn't hurt more than it actually did. But he was already covered in scraps and a few bruises so he supposed that might be helping. Holding a hand out he created a pair of points and attracting himself to the point on the building's wall. The two points acted like a rope and swung him up thanks to his momentum. Letting go of the points he flung himself into the air above the building.

"Midoriya-kun. Are you okay? I could hear a lot of explosions." Uraraka says through their headsets, worry thick in her tone.

"I'm fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises. Bakugou isn't messing around though.." He said, beginning to slow down in his ascent.

He could see the wall of the building blowing open and Bakugou howling in anger when he couldn't immediately find his 'prey'.

"Speaking of Ignistro…." Izuku muttered into the comms as Bakugou happened to find him and started launching himself upwards "I would suggest sticking to the very edges of the building…please" Izuku said as Bakugou began to pick up speed.

"U-uhh. Why?..." Ochako asked hesitantly.

"Lets just say we may be dropping in.."

" **DEKU!** " Izuku began to fall after a brief period of weightlessness.

Three pairs of points were utilized to pull the two together too fast for Bakugou to use his explosions. As the two fell they grappled and struggled in each other's grips, neither able to use their Quirks as they sped up in their descent onto the cold, unforgiving rooftop. Izuku struggled to keep Katsuki close enough so that he couldn't properly utilize his explosions and Katsuki struggled to get out of the damned Nerd's grip.

 **Bing!**

The grenade shaped bracer on Bakugou's right arm flashed red for a moment and Midoriya got a sinking feeling in his gut.

' _No…_ '

He coughed as Bakugou managed to leverage himself into a position to kick Izuku in the stomach at full force, launching him down. A crazed grin etched itself into Bakugou's features as he aimed his right arm at Izuku.

"Remember these, **Deku?** " He snarled; rage having clouded his judgement.

' _NO!_ '

"That's right~ Whaddya name the right one again? _Impact?~_ " His left hand came up and hooked around the pin.

The wind rushed past the both of them in a deafening cacophony of sound while they stared each other down. A bead of sweat visibly evaporated off the back of Izuku's neck, luckily away from Bakugou's view, while his face started turning bright red, his green flames swelling.

"Uraraka-san! Edge of the building! Bring Kirishima-san! Hurry!" He choked out as he began swallowing his telekinetic flames for the second time that day.

" **Young Bakugou! If you fire that you'll kill Young Midoriya! I forbid you from using the gauntlet!** " All Might ordered over the comms.

"It wont kill him if he blocks it!" Bakugou roared while pulling the pin out.

Izuku didn't care for the slight delay in the explosion, in fact he knew about it since he was five. He spat out the second largest stream of fire in his fifteen years of living towards the blonde above him during the split-second delay. Till the day that he died he would swear up, down and sideways that his lack of hesitation in that one moment was what kept him alive. The massive explosion and cloud of fire met in between the two and the shockwave blew outwards in all directions. Breaking the roof underneath Izuku, which caused a chain reaction in caving in the floor below. Which caved in the floor below that, and the floor below that. This continued until it reached the bottom floor and rubble, dust and debris spilt out every window and the main doorway. Bakugou growled as he felt himself getting pulled into the cloud of smoke. Knowing exactly what it was, _who_ it was. He didn't even hear All Might's second warning through the comms.

Once again the two grappled while falling through the massive hole they created. Catching the eye of their teammates as they fell passed their floor.

"Midoriya-kun!"

"Bakugou!"

It was white noise to both boys as they fell. Punching and kicking each other for all they had, and Izuku unfortunately falling victim to Bakugou's natural talent for fighting as for every hit he got, Bakugou got two or three. Eventually both boys split up to make sure they didn't get turned into a bloody mess on the pile of rubble on the ground floor. Izuku using every point he had to make sure he didn't die and Bakugou using tens of explosions to make a 'safe' landing. Both boys ended up scuffing themselves up more though because of long they decided to play chicken with the ground. Having not had enough time, or energy for that matter, to utilize a proper landing strategy.

Both boys struggled to their feet, panting heavily and staring down each other while hunched over. Both covered in bruises, scrapes, burns…..and possibly a _tiny_ amount of blood. Bakugou looking like he got ran over by a car. Meanwhile Izuku looked like he got hit head-on by a speeding bus.

" **HERO TEAM WINNNNNNSSSSSSS!** " Both teens froze and their eyes widened.

Bakugou looked up through the hole, his arms hung limply at his sides and his face one of abject horror. His neck cracked as he looked back down at Izuku. The green haired teen now lying on the ground spread eagle and staring up through the brand-new skylight the two had 'installed' while panting. And as much as Bakugou _wanted_ to feel fury. To scream and yell and _kill the green haired nerd_. He just…couldn't. Now that the adrenaline was leaving his system, he just couldn't really feel anything. Even the horror that had filled him moments prior was nowhere to be seen, nor found. And he had to admit. What Deku was doing looked _pretty damn appealing_. And so, with nary a care in the world, Bakugou leant back and fell on a slightly sloped slab of concrete. His crimson eyes staring mindlessly up at the blue sky even as muted noise tried to filter into his brain through his ears.

' _Shut up. You're fuckin annoying_ ' He thought before passing out mere meters away from Izuku, who had done the same thing about a minute prior.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **(Minutes earlier)**

Uraraka glanced down at the floor with a worried expression. She had split up from Izuku barely even 2 minutes ago and already she could hear and _feel_ explosions lighting up the lower floors. She anxiously bit her lip while making her way up another flight of stairs. She wanted to trust Izuku, she really, really did! Its just….Every sign was pointing towards this being the nightmare scenario. Unbidden to Uraraka the memory of Bakugou trying to attack Izuku yesterday came to the forefront of her mind.

She shook her head and clapped her cheeks to try and get her head on straight. Quietly yelping when gravity stopped effecting her body and having to release her Quirk.

She traversed the upper floors for another minute before the building shook again and a bigger blast than usual was heard.

"Midoriya-kun. Are you okay? I could hear a lot of explosions." She worriedly asked her teammate through their comms.

"I'm fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises. Bakugou isn't messing around though.." That did nothing to ease her fears "Speaking of Ignistro…"

' _Oh no….._ '

"I would suggest sticking to the very edges of the building…please" She gulped and looked around nervously while scuttling down another hallway.

"U-Uhh. Why?..." She squeaked.

"Let's just say we may be dropping in.." What does that mean!? Was that a joke!?

Ochako suddenly paid _much_ more attention to the ceiling.

It wasn't even half a minute later where she found the bomb, and Bakugou's teammate guarding it with a confident grin.

"I don't suppose I could ask nicely?"

"Ha ha hah!" Kirishima laughed dramatically, obviously trying to act like a villain "Of course not Hero! I shall defeat you!"

"Dang.." She pouted, watching Kirishima harden his skin and sliding into a, admittedly sloppy, fighting stance.

Kirishima ran at her and swiped a few times, Ochako just barely managing to dodge the attacks and sticking a hand out. Kirishima going to great lengths simply to dodge the bubbly girls surprisingly dangerous Quirk. The two traded back and forth, trying to capture each other with either the tape or their Quirks. Or Uraraka trying to touch the bomb and Kirishima doing all he can to block her without getting captured.

Ochako's radio crackled to life suddenly "Uraraka-san! Edge of the building! Bring Kirishima-san! Hurry!" Her blood ran cold and she froze in the middle of going to jump, and then another channel crackled to life.

Horrified gasps and murmurs of students were faintly heard in the background " **Young Bakugou! If you fire that you'll kill Young Midoriya! I forbid you from using the gauntlet!** " And suddenly both Kirishima and Uraraka felt like a ball of pure Iron had been dropped in their stomachs.

"Kirishima-kun! To the wall! With the windows! Hurry!" She screamed while running as fast as she could.

A mere second later Kirishima stood besides her with the bomb. It wasn't a second too soon either as the ceiling then _caved into itself_ and collapsed, bringing tons of rubble down as it broke floor after floor below it. The two stood and gaped at the destruction before noticing the struggling blur of various shades of green and orange. They ran over to the edge of the hole as the blur fell past them.

"Midoriya-kun!"

"Bakugou!"

' _This…This has to stop. This can't continue. Why hasn't All Might stopped this?_ ' Uraraka thought desperately.

As her eyes began to moisten. She turned and saw the bomb. Yes! That could end this! It was the only way. She scrambled into a running start and sprinted at a speed which should not be possible in the boots she was wearing. She ended up tackling the bomb with such force that she broke through the paper mache.

" **HERO TEAM WINNNNNNSSSSSSS!** "

Relief filled the brown-haired girl like a bucket underneath a waterfall. Tears spilling down her cheeks as she sunk to her knees. Kirishima, meanwhile, booked it down the stairs while yelling Bakugou and Midoriya's names.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **(In the Screening Room)**

Everyone watched with baited breath as the first battle trial begun. Other than Bakugou's…..unique 'ambush' at the very beginning. Nothing really happened for the first two to three minutes. Something which everyone were both glad and disappointed about. They were disappointed because most of them were pretty excited to see some action, and their classmates Quirks in action. They were glad because most of them were worried about what _would_ happen if Midoriya and Bakugou fought. The 1st and 2nd place winners of the entrance exams. The first two students to defeat a Zero-Pointer in _13 years_.

When they finally met, and the powers started flying, Momo and Shouko suddenly realized what sort of achievement beating the Zero-Pointers must have been. For the rest of the students, the display of power was nothing short of frightening. Everyone watched with rapt attention as it progressed further and further. The class murmuring worriedly until Izuku slammed his elbow into the ground to give himself some leverage and raise himself off the ground.

"Holy crap! Look at Midoriya go!" Mina yelled while shaking her fists excitedly at about chest level.

17 pairs of eyes watched Bakugou approach and saw the two of them throwing their attacks. Shouko keeping her gaze on the fight with the intensity of a hawk.

" _Dammit_ _ **Girl**_ _! Focus! Find their weaknesses! Analyze them!" Endeavor screamed at the 8-year-old Shouko_

And as much as she _loathed_ her 'father'. Lessons like those had been so ingrained into her psyche that she wasn't sure they'd ever come out. So as she watched, she made a mental list of everything the two powerhouses did and dished out. And while she could tell Bakugou had far more talent as a fighter. She couldn't help but praise Midoriya within her mind.

When All Might yelled a warning to Bakugou, followed by the immediate ignoring of said warning by the blonde teen. All hell broke loose.

"All Might-Sensei! You can't let this go on!"

"What a mad banquet of darkness…"

"They'll kill each other!"

"They caved the fucking building in!"

Shinsou tightened his hands into fists so tightly they began to bleed. But the pain barely registered to the teen. His attention so focused on his best friend he forgot everything. And finally, it ended. All Might's victory roar met with the _stampede_ of students running out of the room to go to the building. All Might himself disappearing in a crack of displaced air as he used as much speed as safely possible to reach the two boys. The students left by themselves to reach the building while All Might looked over the two injured students.

And it left one Toshinori Yagi with enough dread to make any confrontation with All for One seem like a walk in the park.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAND DONE!**

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed this chap! (And the wait for it xP)**

 **Anyway. If you were wondering, this is 2.2K of just the Izuku/Bakugou perspective. The other 1.2K is the other perspectives. And the Author's notes.**

 **With that said and done. See you guys in chap 7!**

 **Adios!**


	7. Quirked battle assessment III

**Sup guys!**

 **I'm back! Sorta. Anyway. HI!**

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed the last chapter. I had a lot of fun with the fight between Izuku and Bakugou.**

 **And now! If you would like to join my discord! Heres the code!**

 **ctMzhq3**

 **Look forward to seeing you there!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Aizawa seethed, staring down the lanky blonde haired man sitting before him and Principal Nezu, his Quirk itching to be released on the man. He reigned himself in though, _barely_ , simply because the man before him was as good as Quirkless right now anyway. Nezu meanwhile stared unblinkingly at the lanky adult nervously shifting on his chair.

"Now, now. That's enough with the death stare Aizawa-kun" Nezu said with a small wave "I'm sure that _Toshinori_ was just about to tell us his _perfectly reasonable_ excuse for his actions that put your students in danger. _Aren't you Toshinori?_ " The diminutive Principal asked, staring into the No. 1 Heroes very soul.

"Yes. Well, uhh. That is to say-"

"No, no. Take all the time you need to sort out your thoughts. Aizawa-kun and I have _all day_ after all~"

"Ah. I-I couldn't hold the both of you so lo-"

Without changing his facial expression even a little bit. Aizawa shot a strand of his scarf out and pulled a chair to him like a frog pulling a fly into its mouth. Catching it solidly, he slammed the wooden furniture onto the floor and very purposefully slammed himself into a seated position on the chair. The whole time, his black eyes tried to simultaneously bore a hole in Yagi's head and set the man on fire.

"I- Well then. That was unnecessarily dramatic wasn't-" Yagi began jovially, only to get cut off once again.

" _Speak._ " Aizawa hissed with all the rage of a man on the brink of murder.

"Of course." Yagi said with a frightened expression "So after Young Midoriya's and Young Bakugou's match. I dropped the both of them off at Recovery Girl's office and-"

"We are aware of that. Recovery Girl _was_ the one who told us about Midoriya-san and Bakugou-san after all" Nezu butted in "But I want to know why you proceeded to _continue the lesson_ "

"The other students needed to learn as well" All Might said defensively.

"They didn't trust you!" Aizawa snapped hotly "And for good reason."

"T-They didn't?"

"Shinsou-san and Yaoyorozu-san had created contingency plans incase you sat back again and things got too out of control" Nezu supplied helpfully, Toshinori looking like he had swallowed a lemon, whole.

"Now. Explain what happened from the moment you returned from dropping off Midoriya-san and Bakugou-san" Nezu ordered, getting a deep sigh from the Symbol of Peace.

"Okay….Okay. So as I got back-"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

All Might burst back into the viewing room with a dramatic entrance, trying to lighten the mood of the teens who are admittedly still in shock.

" **I have returned!** " He announced with his usual booming voice.

And for once, he wasn't met by gasps of surprise and elation. He wasn't met by the immediate brightening of atmosphere that he had become so used to over the years. No, this was more akin to his first five or so years as a Hero. Where he kept his head down, his fear of All for One plaguing every thought and action he took. He had forgotten what it was like, for his mere appearance to not cheer people up…He didn't like it.

" **Hah hah! Do not worry class! Young Midoriya and Young Bakugou are perfectly fine! They just need to rest thanks to Recovery Girls Quirk!** " While that did make the tense atmosphere fade a bit, it was still far too tense for the Hero to handle " **Alright! And now! Match two is Team B as the Villains vs Team E as the Heroes!** " Turning back to his desk and sitting down, he never noticed the words that Shinsou and Yaoyorozu exchanged with three of the four participants.

Within a few minutes, both teams were ready to go and waiting for his signal. The Class wound up and staring at the screen with an odd intensity.

It didn't take long for the match to end though. In a display of power, arguably larger than Izuku's and Katsuki's, Shouko placed her arm on the concrete wall of the building and froze it solid. The ice came so quickly and in such a large amount that both Villains had no chance to possibly defend against it or break out. So with a forfeited victory, Shouko and (technically) Shouji won the round with an astounding time of _10 seconds_.

Quickly after, the next round was called and Shinsou had to step forward along with his partner, Tsuyu. The two of them versing Kaminari and Mina. As the two Heroes waited outside for the mark, Shinsou looked over at Tsuyu. With a quick action he shut off his earpiece, Tsuyu doing the same.

"Do you have the buzzer Yaoyorozu gave you?"

"Right here, kero" She showed him the device.

"Okay" He nodded and turned his earpiece back on, Tsuyu following suit.

" **Okay! Hero team can now enter the building!** " All Might announced through their earpieces.

Both of the Heroes in training rushed into the building, quickly making their way through the building, with Tsuyu scoping ahead thanks to her increased mobility. Floor by floor they looked all over, Tsuyu always within seeing distance of Shinsou as they made their way through the building. Eventually Tsuyu leapt into a room and almost immediately jumped backwards as a spray of silvery liquid passed through the air where Tsuyu had just been.

"that was close, kero" Asui said while Shinsou cracked his neck.

"We'll start with Plan A okay? Hopefully that's all we'll need" He muttered as he walked forward into the room with his hands up.

"You're surrendering already?" Kaminari asked in confusion while tilting his head to the side.

"Sort of. Can I ask the both of you a quick question? I promise no attacks"

"I suppose.." Mina muttered, only for her eyes the glaze over and her body to go slack.

"I lied. Attack Kaminari." Shinsou ordered with a grin, getting the blonde haired teen to yelp as Mina lobbed a ball of acid at him.

Quick as lightning, Tsuyu shot through the doorway and launched off a pillar to tap the paper mache bomb.

" **HERO TEAM WINS!** " All Might announced, getting a sigh of relief from the Hero Team.

With a simple gesture, not that it was needed, Shinsou released Ashido from his mind control. After a few blinks and wild looks, and an explanation from Shinsou, Mina crossed her arms and pouted cutely. Exaggeratedly glaring at Shinsou as they prepared to leave.

"You four. Back to the viewing room. _Now_." Aizawa's voice came through their earpieces, getting the four to share a confused and concerned look before beginning to sprint out of the building.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"And you two where there by that point soooo-" Yagi drawled to a finish with a guilty expression.

"You did a bad thing today All Might" Aizawa said coldly.

"I know. And i-"

"No. You _don't_ know. That's why you're in this mess." Aizawa growled "This isn't business as usual. You can't approach teaching with your usual brute strength method of dealing with problems. That's how you _break your students._ " Toshinori flinched at the wording and the emphasis "Try something like this. And I don't care if you're the number 1 Hero in Japan. I don't care if you're the Symbol of Peace. I will find you. And I _**will**_ end your career. Do I make myself clear?" He ground out, his control finally slipping and his Quirk activating.

Yagi swallowed down the fear that had plagued various nightmares over his life. The fear of once again being _Quirkless_. Of being weak, pathetic, unable to do anything. He nodded with as much self-control as he possessed.

"Thank you for those…inspiring. Words, Aizawa-kun" Nezu said, appearing to be calm "Now, All Might. Let's talk about some _ground rules_ going forward. Shall we?"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Here we are! Chapter 7 finished!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. It's a bit short but meh.**

 **Adios!**


	8. The USJ Catastrophe

**We're onto the USJ boiiiissss!**

 **This chap is gonna be the entirety of the USJ so it's likely gonna be long as** _ **fuck**_ **. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **ONTO THE APPEARANCE OF GAMER McHANDY-HANDS**

 **We have a discord: /ctMzhq3**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Izuku and Shinsou slowed to a stop as they noticed the large crowd of reporters ahead of them. The crowd seemed to be interrogating any student that came by with an almost fanatical concentration. They saw Kirishima cautiously approach the crowd only to be swarmed and swallowed by a team of reporters and camera-men asking him intelligible nonsense over all the noise they were creating.

"Well, That's a bit of a roadblock." Hitoshi murmured dryly while looking back and forth.

"I think we may have to use another entrance." Izuku replied while watching what was basically a censored zombie movie play out in real-time.

"UA has other entrances?" Shinsou asked while looking over at his friend who was consulting his notebook map.

"Yeah. They aren't as famous as this one because they're a bit more hidden…also, smaller" Izuku mumbled while looking up from his notebook and tilted his head "Okay. I think I can get us to the closest one pretty quickly. Up for a run?" He asked his purple-haired friend with a teasing grin.

"I swear to god. Izuku don't you dare." The mind washer growled, only for his friend to snap his book closed and take off into the forest along the path.

He was forced to follow his friend, not even a second later. Having already decided that even a race against his best friend was a better option than braving the crowd of ravenous reporters. So through the blurring browns and greens of the thick forest surrounding UA, the two students ran and parkoured their way to the closest entrance. Shinsou growled as he vaulted a log and saw Izuku fling himself onto another tree branch above them. It was a difficult task, trying to keep up while also not running into anything.

"Nearly there!" Izuku called out, getting a tired cheer from Shinsou as they kept running.

And then it happened, he saw the gate and pushed himself to get there as quick as possible so he could finally stop. Jumping up, he grabbed a branch overhead and swung himself forward at the same time Izuku jumped off a branch. Both of them were prepared for their landings, both were even prepared for if the ground was rocky or uneven. They weren't prepared for the blonde skeleton of a man walking ahead of them who happened to be noticing them at the same time as they noticed him.

Three sets of eyes widened in surprise and alarm, the blonde man raising thin and spindly arms in the air in a futile attempt to shield himself. Izuku, reacting on pure reflex and not wanting to hurt this man, quickly utilized four pairs of points. With two pairs on himself and two on Shinsou, he pulled them both towards the tree, meaning they missed the man but both hit each other and skidded along the ground. Eventually, they slid to a stop with a pain-filled groan and a cloud of dust around them.

"Are you boys alright?" The man asked while running into the dust cloud.

What he found as the dust cloud cleared, was Izuku lying on his stomach with his face on the ground while Shinsou lay on his back staring at the slowly clearing sky, both of them groaning in pain as they began to curl into themselves.

"You dick." Shinsou groaned before coughing.

"Got in my way." Izuku weakly responded before they both began to painfully laugh.

"Alright you two, I don't think this is a laughing matter. You two could have been hurt." The skeletal man said while offering a hand to each of them.

"We're fine." Hitoshi said with a grunt as they both grabbed a hand and, with surprising strength, he pulled them both onto their feet with minimal effort.

"Are you sure my boy?"

"It's okay sir." Midoriya said while patting himself down "We occasionally have stuff like this happen, 'Toshi just likes to gripe" He said with a small grin and getting a scoff from his friend.

"Ah…okay?" The man said, clearly confused but not wanting to be rude.

"Oh shoot! The time!" Izuku said as he checked his phone "I'm sorry sir! But we really do have to be getting to school!"

"Ah! I'm heading in as well." The skeleton of a man said as he jogged to catch up to them as they walked in.

"You work here?" Shinsou asked with a disbelieving look.

"Haha! Indeed I do! While I may not look like it, I am indeed a Pro Hero!" The man said while thumping a large hand to his chest and looking at them both with a pair of blue eyes that seemed to almost _glow_ from within the shadows his face cast.

"Really? What classes do you teach?" Midoriya asked excitedly.

"Ah, I'm afraid I don't teach any classes. I'm more just guidance for the other teachers." He said, regret heavy in his tone.

"Why is that?" Shinsou asked curiously.

"I suffered an injury a few years back, and since then my health has been declining. Now I can only do Hero work for a few hours a day. But I've been a Hero for many years, so I try to help the teachers where I can." He answered, trying to make sure he let nothing slip about his true identity.

"Zuku, we only have a few minutes until homeroom" Shinsou reminded his friend.

"Right! And I'm sorry to hear that sir. But if you can only do Hero work for a few hours a day. Why not be a teacher for the rest?" He asked, turning his head just in time to miss the surprised look on the man's face "It was nice meeting you!"

And with that, the two teens ran away, trying to make sure they got to homeroom on time and didn't incur the wrath of 'Aizawa the Sleepy'. But as they ran to class, they left one Yagi Toshinori with a large question on his mind.

' _Are they…_ _right? Have I just been... wasting all my time?_ '

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Alright, class. Today we will be.."

' _What!? Another trial!? A surprise Quiz!?_ ' Most of the class thought in suspense, all frozen and staring wide-eyed at their teacher.

"Choosing a class president"

' _THAT'S SO NORMAL!_ ' Most of the class internally yelled in relief.

"I don't care how you do it." Shouta said while beginning to climb into his yellow sleeping bag "I just want a Class President and Vice-President by the end of the day" And with that, he zipped himself inside and turned away from them all.

"You should totally vote for me!" Kaminari cheered while standing up and pointing a thumb at himself.

"No way! I'd totally be a better Class President than you!" Mina yelled, "If I was class president I would make mandatory breakdance classes!"

' _How much power does she think a Class President has?_ ' Izuku and Hitoshi thought at the same time with sweat drops.

"Everyone!" The booming voice of Iida was heard as he stood up and did a powerful air chop "We should do this democratically! Put it up to votes!"

"But wouldn't everyone just vote for themselves, Kero?" Tsuyu asked while bringing a finger up to her lips and tilting her head.

"That's why whoever has the most votes would be the best pick for the role!" The class began to murmur amongst themselves and all decided to vote.

' _I reckon Iida would be a good pick. He seems to be the rule-following kind of guy we'd need._ ' Izuku thought while putting his piece of paper into the box.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Within minutes the poor telekinetic found himself staring down the rest of his class with Momo standing beside him. Behind him, the blackboard had the results down.

Izuku: 5

Momo: 3

Everyone else: 0/1

Literally anyone but Bakugou: 4

Of course, the last one had said blonde seething, glaring and growling at the whole class to try and figure out who it was that voted for it. A few snickered and grinned cheekily at him, making him scream and curse as Kirishima locked him in a full-nelson to stop him from attacking anyone.

"Speech!" Sero yelled out, nearly instantly whipping the class up into a frenzy, getting a tired groan from Aizawa as he hunched into himself more.

With wide, panicked eyes, Izuku looked over at his Vice-President only to see her smiling shakily at the class with her eyes closed. Her left hand in her right, which she seemed to be clutching tight enough to turn her knuckles white. Sighing and trying to piece together the bare essentials he took a step forward and lightly coughed into his fist. Looking up sharply as nearly instantly the noise disappeared and everyone, apart from Bakugou, appeared to be staring at him with interest and anticipation.

"R-right…Hi! I'm Izuku Midoriya!" He greeted as enthusiastically as he could, "I guess I'm your Class President now. I don't really know how good I would be at it as I'm not particularly good with controlling crowds. But if you guys, who I have no idea but, they decided that I would make a good Class President then I promise not to let you down!" He smiled at the class and clasped his right fist determinedly by his face. Getting a loud cheer from the class, along with a few whistles and claps.

Momo's follow up speech, while not quite as rousing as Izuku's somehow was, was very prim and proper. The order to the chaos that was Izuku Midoriya. Catching Shinsou's eye while walking back up to his desk, he noticed the grin the teen sent his way and narrowed his eyes slightly. The smug bastard just blew him a silent raspberry.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"I still can't believe I was the one everyone voted for the most…..I mean, why me?" Izuku asked as he sat down for lunch.

"You left quite an impression on everyone with the Quirk Assessment and Battle Training." Iida began before being cut off.

"And you saved me during the Entrance Exam! You're like a really good Hero!" Uraraka said with a grin.

"You're pretty cool." Tsuyu said, sitting besides Uraraka, at the end of the table.

"I thought it'd be funny to see you squirm." Shinsou said with a devilish grin, sitting beside his friend.

"So if all of you voted for me. Who was the fifth?" At a table by the corner Shouko wrinkled her nose for a moment as the urge to sneeze came over her before disappearing.

"You mean you didn't vote for yourself?" Ochako asked in confusion.

"No. I actually, voted for Iida"

"Why thank you Midoriya. But that is exactly why I voted for you! Because you are not a selfish person. Looking to satisfy his own desires. But to help his comrades!" Iida said passionately before looking over as Uraraka giggled.

"You speak super prim and proper. Is Iida a rich-kid?" She asked with a gasp of excitement.

"Indeed, I don't like to announce it but my family is actually, a renown Hero family." Iida said, sitting even straighter (somehow) and puffing his chest out.

Shinsou, Izuku, and Uraraka all deadpanned at him with large sweet drops. Noting how proud and unashamed he seemed to be while announcing that fact. This was before suddenly a stray thought clicked into place within his mind, making him gasp.

"Are you related to Ingenium!?"

"I am indeed! He is my older brother." Iida said proudly, with no small amount of fondness in his tone "He follows the rules diligently and is a Hero of the people. What I strive to be as a hero!"

"That's nice, Kero. Sound's like you love your brother" Tsuyu said after taking a few bites of her food.

"I do, I've looked up to him for as long as I can remember, but to be the kind of hero he is, I still have a lot of work to go. That's why I believe Midoriya to be the best choice, as the better candidate" Izuku smiled gratefully at Iida

BBBBBBZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT!

In an instant, the cafeteria was either on their feet or tensed to hell and back. Looking around wildly as the alarm went off.

ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN! PLEASE EVACUATE THE PREMISES IN AN ORDERLY AND CONTROLLED-

"IT'S A VILLAIN ATTACK!"

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

It was marvelous how quickly two Gen-ed students managed to whip an entire Hero School into a frightened frenzy, everyone scrambling to their feet and rushing to the exit. People getting pushed, shoved and trodden on.

"What's Security Level 3!?" Iida yelled, grabbing a student's shoulder.

"Someone's broken onto the premises! We're all gonna die!" He screamed back before breaking out of Iida's grip to keep running. The table of people quickly being separated and crushed between people.

Izuku groaned as his face met the window with a solid smack, looking through it to see the press running around with microphones and camera's galore. Realizing what had happened he managed to separate from the glass.

"Everyone calm down! It's just the- gah!" Izuku hunched over as someone elbowed him in the gut to try and get past.

' _I have to calm everyone down! I need to get out of the crowd!_ ' Izuku thought, looking around wildly before seeing a horizontal pipe over the emergency exit sign by the doors.

In a flash of green, his telekinetic flames lit up, shocking those close to him as he utilized a pair of points underneath his feet to launch himself up and forward. With agility that surprised even himself, he found himself standing on the emergency exit sign with one hand holding onto the pipe.

"CALM DOWN!" He shouted, catching nearly everyone's attention "IT'S JUST THE PRESS!" he said while pointing out the window. A few people checking and realizing it was true.

Within seconds order had been restored, students murmuring and blushing in embarrassment at how quickly they had let the situation spiral out of control. Allowing his flames to dissipate he dropped to the ground. Sighing in relief as his friends jogged over.

"Midoriya! That was so cool! You took control of that situation!" Uraraka gushed excitedly.

"hehe…Thanks. I sorta just did what I thought was best to calm everyone down…y'know?" He smiled shyly.

"Sorta strange how the press managed to break past the _UA Barrier_ isn't it?" Hitoshi said seriously, looking out one of the windows at the entrance of the school where the staff were rounding up all the reporters and cameraman.

"Now that you mention it … It _is_ pretty suspicious" Tsuyu said while raising her finger to her lips.

"But who could _possibly_ be the one to break down the barrier without being noticed?" Uraraka asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure….. But it can't be anyone with good intentions" Izuku said, his mind whirling a mile a second.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Alright, class. Today we will be doing special training, join held by All Might, Myself and one other teacher" Aizawa said, standing at the front of the class and staring them down tiredly.

"Special Training?"

"Wonder what it's gonna be…"

"Hopefully All Might doesn't let things go overboard again…"

"Listen up." Aizawa droned, dragging their attention back "Today's training will be teaching you how to respond to a variety of situations. From a flood to a burning building. _It's Rescue Training._ "

"Rescue training!?"

"That sounds so cool!"

"I'll be right at home in the Flood, Kero"

"The location is pretty remote so we'll be taking the bus. Also, you may wish to get dressed in your costumes. It is not necessary, some of them may only get in the way. But the option is there" He held a remote up and clicked a button, all the costumes sliding out in their cases.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Izuku found himself sitting on the bus in his gym uniform. Leaning back and staring at the ceiling, wondering how this training was going to go. And what he would have to do during it. His thoughts ran back to multitudes of video clips he had seen of Hero's doing rescue missions. The various ways they had done things, the disasters they had taken place in. And inevitably, his thoughts came back to his favorite video of all time, All Might's debut.

The thought of All Might brought his smile down somewhat. He had heard how worried the rest of his class was that All Might would sit back and let similar destruction happen during the other matches. But no one was all that hurt and the moment things had started to get serious he had tried to stop Bakugou from using his gauntlets, though the teen hadn't listened. Not to mention how quickly how had gotten there the moment the match had ended. So while Izuku could see where the hostility was coming from even so he did not agree with it.

Though he _was_ pretty peeved that All Might just let Bakugou ignore him.

"Hey Midoriya, I tend to speak my mind, kero." Tsuyu said suddenly from beside him, startling him.

"O-oh…Uhhhh good…to k-know?" Midoriya said, confused and nervous.

"Your Quirk's pretty unique."

"Yeah! You can pull yourself around _and_ spit flames!" Mina said excitedly, across from him.

Before Izuku could get to talk about his own Quirk, Kirishima piped up from the other side of Tsuyu.

"Yeah, it's totally awesome! Not like my Quirk. I mean mine is useful but yours is useful _and_ flashy!"

"I think you're Quirk is really cool! Definitely strong enough to go Pro!" Izuku encouraged him with a happy grin.

"If you want flashiness and power Todoroki and Bakugou are the top of the class." Mina said while pointing in the general direction of the two.

"Though with Bakugou's personality, I can't see anyone liking him…" Kaminari said.

"What was that Pikachu!? I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugou growled, leaning forward and clutching the railing in front of him.

"I said we've only known you for a few days and we already know that flaming dog shit has a better personality to you!" Kaminari jeered in return before laughing as Katsuki began spewing expletives at him loudly.

' _Woah. Bakugou's being bullied…..that's UA for you_.' Izuku thought in surprise.

Eventually, they reached their destination, the class piling out of the bus and standing in front of Aizawa and a _fuck-all_ huge dome.

"Welcome to the USJ."

"Universal Studios Japan!?" Mina screeched excitedly.

"No." She fell down on the spot "This is the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Where you will be taught in all manner of rescue operations by All Might, Myself and one other teacher you will meet inside. Follow." And follow they did.

Walking inside the building. They were met by a large courtyard with paths leading in many directions. A few city blocks, storm clouds, fire and even a boat able to be seen from the top of the stairs where they were.

"Greetings students! I will be your rescue instructor for the day!" Hearing the slightly distorted voice the class turned around, Uraraka squealing in delight "I am the Space Hero: Thirteen"

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod its Thirteeeeeeeen~" Uraraka whispered under her breath while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Where's All Might?" Aizawa asked the fellow faculty quietly so the students wouldn't hear.

"He got a little held up, unfortunately." Thirteen held up three fingers, Aizawa instantly understanding the message.

"What an irrational fool…" Aizawa muttered, leaning against the railing as Thirteen turned back to the class.

"Before we begin any classes today I just have one point to get through….two points…three-"

' _It keeps going up_ ' The class thought in unison.

"As some of you may know. My Quirk is called Black Hole. I can suck in and tear anything apart"

"Yeah! You've used it heaps to save people from collapsed buildings and rubble!" Uraraka interjected excitedly.

"Indeed. But my power could kill someone as easy as breathing." The class turned deadly silent, as still as statues "I know some people say that there are too many laws about Quirks. But in our society, all it takes is _one_ person with a power like mine, like yours to _kill_ " A few students looked around anxiously at their words "Aizawa's introduction taught you the limits of your Quirks. All Might's class showed you their power in combat. Now I will show you a _new_ side to your Quirks!" A few students cheered.

 **ZZZiptttt**

The class all looked up as a few of the spotlights on-top of the dome suddenly sparked and shut off. Darkening the entire USJ as the rest of the bulbs had to try and pick up the slack. Izuku looking down at the fountain and noticing it beginning to sputter. Right as he was about to look away he saw it.

The distortion.

The air began to swirl and distort, Aizawa having some sort of sixth-sense turned around and noticed it as well. The distortion beginning to fill with black smoke and widening. A hand suddenly reaching out of the darkness to leverage a body. A lone red eye-catching Izuku's attention. The man wearing a _hand_ over his face with shaggy, long, blue hair.

"What is that?"

"Is this like the robots in the entrance exam?"

"Get back and group together!" Aizawa barked, his hands deftly pulling a pair of goggles out of his scarf and putting them on securely "Those are villains! Thirteen protect the students!"

"Eraserhead and Thirteen? The schedule we stole said All Might would be here as well…Where is he!?" The blue-haired leader asked angrily, his visible red eye freezing many students on the spot.

' _So he caused the reporter break-in!_ ' Aizawa and the Midoriya corps. Thought in unison.

Aizawa crouched on the spot. All his muscles tensing as he prepared himself to leap headlong into the fight.

"Aizawa-sensei no! You specialize in hit-and-run tactics! You can't take that many villains on at once!" Izuku cried as his class stared fearfully down at the villains below.

"No good Hero is a one-trick pony Midoriya. Use now to learn that lesson. Class! Follow Thirteen's instructions _to the letter!_ " And with one last startled cry from Izuku the man _leap_ ed.

Green eyes watched as his teacher launched himself well over 150+ steps in a single leap with no run-up. His mind whirled with thoughts and theories. Calculations flashing to the forefront of his mind before disappearing into one big question.

' _How can he do that?_ '

The underground hero met the first villain with a sickening crack as him and his allies tried to figure out why their gun/projectile Quirks all of a sudden stopped working. The man screaming out before him and two others were tied up in and lifted up by Aizawa and his capture weapon. All three of them colliding before falling limp around the hero.

"Kaminari! Can you reach the main campus?" Thirteen asked.

"N-no I cant! They must be jamming the signal or something!"

"It must be one of their Quirks. Probably took out the sensors too" Shouko said while staring impassively down at the villain-ridden plaza.

"Quit gawking we have to go!" Kirishima yelled, getting the stragglers to follow before a wall of black and purple smoke rose to greet them.

"I can't allow that" A refined voice echoed out of the mist as the students screeched to a halt "I apologize for the intrusion but we, The League of Villains, have a very important duty here today. To kill the Symbol of Peace: All Might" A sense of dread washed over the teenagers and Izuku's eyes widened even as his irises shrunk.

"I was under the impression that All Might would be here today. But it seems the schedule we procured was false. Regardless, my role does not change. None of you may leave here"

Right as the villain finished his monologue. Kirishima and Bakugou launched forward. Kirishima hardening his arms and Bakugou igniting the sweat in his palms to launch an explosion at the man of mist. Both of them grinning and staring at where he was through the smokescreen.

"Not if we can beat you first!" Kirishima boasted as Bakugou clicked his tongue with a bloodthirsty grin.

"What a lovely reminder" The two of them tensed up while staring at he quickly diminishing smoke "Even if you are students, you _are_ all the golden eggs of Heroism"

"Children! Get back!" Thirteen yelled while flipping a few of his finger caps open.

The smoke cleared to show the shadow man seemingly regenerating as his yellow eyes glared balefully at the students.

"Begone to your torture!" He yelled as he began to open up portals all around the students.

Izuku could feel his heartbeat thrumming through his veins, could feel the heat and could hear the rush of his blood in his ears. His senses heightened to an extreme level as he began to fall into a portal, his Quirk flaring to life with such intensity a small ring of dust moved away from him. Within his mind, he could feel points attaching to nearly all of his classmates, and even if he knew it would leave them with scrapes and bruises he decided to try and keep as many of them together as possible. In a pulse of green flames so bright the mist villain felt like he was looking at a small sun, the teen repulsed all the points on his classmates, sending them flying away from the portals with startled cries and shouts. The last thing he saw was the hateful yellow eyes of the portal-maker before he fully fell through his portal.

Meanwhile, Iida looked around and saw nearly all of his class either standing huddled beside him or lying a few meters away on the floor. Groaning in pain as they slowly got up. Iida looked at where Izuku had previously been, hoping that his sacrifice hadn't been in vain.

"W-what happened?" Mina asked fearfully.

"Midoriya kept most of us from falling through. Though he appears to have fallen through himself" Shouji mumbled while keeping his gaze on the black/purple mist.

"Golden eggs indeed." The villain growled to himself "Even the youngest of you Heroes seems to understand self-sacrifice…." He looked over the students and saw that the previous twenty was only cut down to fourteen.

The mist began to grow and thicken once more, seemingly 'repairing' itself from Kirishima and Bakugou's earlier attack.

"Though of course, it was foolish. For his self-sacrifice, he is surely being torn alive by our allies." He intoned gravely, his yellow eyes narrowing as Thirteen stepped forward.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Izuku looked at the villain currently imprinted into the wall of one of the crumbled buildings that surrounded him, his green flames flickering and waving brightly over his form. His throat slightly parched, but nothing a good drink wouldn't fix. Behind him sat the molten sludge of what was once a concrete pillar, sacrificed to the burning flames of his Quirk. Turning around he could see the soot marks from his falling flamethrower, the street covered in carbon and the crumpled villains in much the same state.

"If _I_ could take out this many villains by myself. How did they expect to be able to kill All Might? Could they really be that dumb?...No? This was too well thought out. They must have a secret weapon" A war cry caught his attention.

Izuku whirled around and saw the villain with forearm blades rushing him, the man jumping in the air and spinning to gain momentum, making Izuku jump back to avoid the man before ducking as he whirled out of the dust and tried to lop his head off. Kicking the man's leg out to the side his used a pair of points on each foot and the road beneath his feet and repulsed. Launching himself upwards and backward, well out of the man's immediate striking range.

Flipping to keep his eyes on the man he landed on his feet, sliding back as the man began to rush him. Feeling confident that this wouldn't kill or severely harm the man, the teen locked his stance and began to breathe in, his green flames being sucked into his mouth and a familiar warmth growing within him. Throwing his hands to the side he launched his flamethrower, the burning gas swallowing the man whole and traveling tens of meters down the road before spluttering out. With a cough and a groan of pain, the man fell to his knees and collapsed. His body covered in second-degree burns, but nothing remotely life-threatening.

Izuku sighed in relief and relaxed his stance again, beginning to sweat thanks to the passive detriment of his Quirk. Unzipping his shirt to about halfway down his chest he groaned in relief and set his sights on where he managed to figure out the central plaza was. His chin warmed by the hot air traveling off his chest as he took off running for the plaza, hoping no one got hurt.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **(A few minutes earlier)**

Shinsou fell into the water with a loud splash, his metal respirator sparking and causing his muscles to spasm and tense up, leaving him completely at the mercy of the shark villain currently swimming towards him with a murderous gleam in his eyes. Before he could, however, Tsuyu met the villain with a double heeled kick to the face. Sending him spiraling away into the darkness of the water as she grabbed Shinsou and launched the two of them out of the water and onto the boat.

With a strangled gasp Shinsou breathed clean air and groaned as most of his muscles finally unlocked, though a few were still tense and twitching as he sat on the deck of the large boat. Coughing into his fist as Tsuyu rested a hand between his shoulder blades, helping steady him.

"T-thanks.." he croaked out before coughing again, a bit of water flinging itself out of his mouth.

"There's a lot of them, Kero…I don't know how we can escape this…." Tsuyu said, apparently calm despite her internal freak-out.

"I may have an idea….But there's a chance it won't work so well….And that's if they don't just jump up and overpower us" Shinsou mumbled while lying on his stomach and crawling over to one of the holes on the walls of the boat for water to drain off if some lands on the deck.

Peering through the hole he saw the tens of villains all staring up at the boat. The many floating on the surface of the water grinning maliciously and seemingly waiting for their chance, but Shinsou's surprisingly keen eyes also didn't miss the occasional sight of a few shadows shifting beneath the water's surface. Clicking his tongue and moving back out of sight once again he turned to Tsuyu and quietly relayed what he saw.

"That's pretty bad, kero…"

"Yeah…How far can you jump?" He asked curiously, a tentative plan forming.

"By myself, I could easily clear the lake….With you? How much do you weigh?"

"Not much…I'm not exactly certain though. Sorry" Shinsou said, honestly not knowing his weight.

"That's fine…I reckon I could still clear the lake even when carrying you, kero" Tsuyu said while lifting her finger up to her bottom lip.

With a startled jolt, both of them felt the boat suddenly shake and begin to very slowly lurch as the villains began to jeer and taunt them. Practically salivating at the thought of taking them out.

"Trial by fire it is. On my mark grab me and jump as far as you can" Hitoshi ordered sternly, getting a nod from the girl as he suddenly stood up and glared down at the lake full of villains.

' _I wonder what his plan is. Shinsou is pretty smart so I imagine-_ '

"Hey, villains!"

"What!?" And just like that 9 villains fell victim to Shinsou's Quirk.

' _-its simple and boring_ ' Tsuyu finished, internally deadpanning even as outwardly her face didn't move, her body just crouched down and preparing for the biggest leap of her life.

"Attack your comrades!" And just like that water and bodies went flying everywhere as the villains began to attack each other "Now Asui!"

Tsuyu launched herself. Cracking the wooden deck slightly as she took off, grabbing her "partner" with her tongue and making him yelp as he was suddenly jerked along for the ride as a _massive_ geyser rose out of the lake. Likely one or more of the villains quirks interacting.

Tsuyu and Shinsou both hit the dry, hard ground on the other side of the lake. The frog girl skidding along the ground while Shinsou grunted and rolled before sliding to a stop with a pained groan.

"Shinsou. Are you okay?" Tsuyu asked while walking over.

"Peachy" He groaned while getting up "Just a few bruises and scrapes. But we gotta move. I have no idea how many villains my distraction took out" The girl nodded and the both of them took off towards the plaza.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"His hair fell again…" Shigaraki muttered as the underground Hero takes out yet another batch of grunts, leaving only a handful left. All of them staring at him warily.

The hero turned and glared at the "ringleader" standing beside the black, muscled monstrosity. Hearing a roar of anger he turned back to the mutation quirk user currently trying to tackle him. Slinging his capture weapon out two strands wrapped around the top two of their four arms. With a powerful tug, he both put the villain off balance and launched himself forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a burst of blistering movement even as he felt the villains nose break underneath his foot, his massive body beginning to go limp as he went unconscious. With a skill born of years of practice, he unwrapped his capture weapon from the villain's arms and used his face as a spring-board to launch himself up and back. Taking the chance to close his eyes for what precious time he could as his body flipped and turned on instinct. Opening his eyes as he was about to hit the ground he saw the blue-haired leader reaching out to him with a manic gleam in his red eyes, surprising the teacher with his sheer speed. Leaning back to dodge the hand he tilted himself off-balance from how he originally meant to land. The villain grinning so wide the edge of his lips could be seen past the hand covering his face as he swiped down at the off-balance Hero.

Aizawa felt his heel hit the ground and instantly buckled his leg, using his momentum to roll backward, yet again dodging Shigaraki's attack before springing back onto his feet and charging forwards.

"Your cooldown keeps growing Eraser~ You're one of those early-game assassins aren't you?~" He questioned even as he was elbowed in the gut, likening Aizawa to a character who's ability is on cooldown for longer and longer the more it's used.

Aizawa felt his elbow being grabbed by a hand and before he could react he felt a burning, _searing_ sensation spread out from the grip, watching his flesh flake away and a small bit of his muscle too.

" _Don't run too low on mana now Eraser~_ " Shigaraki intoned gravely before being Sparta kicked away and groaning as Aizawa jumped back, cradling his damaged arm.

"Just so you know Eraserhead…. _I'm not the final boss._ " He turned his head to stare in glee at the cautious Hero.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Toshinori Yagi sighed and excused himself from his meeting with Nezu for a moment, the bad feeling in his gut worsening by the second. A heroic instinct he had built up over his 30+ years of Heroic duties and one he had been ignoring ever since he hadn't been able to contact Aizawa or Thirteen earlier this morning. It wouldn't hurt to check right?

I mean they're in the heart of UA in a building meant to act as a precautionary bunker should a natural disaster or terrifyingly strong villain storm through. What could possibly go wrong?

The feeling in his gut suddenly ached and twisted like All for One had just torn him open once again and he shot off like a bullet while buffing up. Worried something had gone immensely wrong.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Shouji looked towards where Iida had run off just moments ago, looking back down at the shadowy figure currently held underneath Mina as she straddled him. Ready to secrete a highly painful acid the moment he tried anything.

"We're lucky we managed to capture him. Don't drop your guard Ashido" He said calmly, getting a grunt from Mina.

"I get it. I won't let this slimeball go. Trust me." She felt prepared for anything. Nothing would make her let this guy go, especially after what he had done to Thirteen.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Aizawa could barely think. His face buried in the hard pavement of the plaza, his arm crushed and twisted in the giant hand of the _monster_ pinning him down. To think they had something this strong….so they _were_ prepared to take down All Might after all.

What a terrifying thought that made.

Hearing Shigaraki scoff he tried to focus all his attention on listening to the words of the deranged villain.

"It seems like All Might isn't here….We better find Kurogiri and warp back" Aizawa, despite himself, felt a flush of warm relief flood through him "Though perhaps we should leave a few dead students as presents~" His head snapped up so quickly he felt his neck pop from stiffness.

Tomura had shot off in a blur towards a bush which held Tsuyu and Shinsou, one hand outreached to grab onto the frog girls face with such a terrifying Quirk. To tear her face open and keep going and going and going _and going-_

With all his willpower the Pro-Hero's Quirk activated and left the villain with no Quirk right before he was pulled so sharply and so quickly to Aizawa's right that the villain had no time to react before slamming into a tree between him and the _very fucking brightly glowing_ form of Izuku Midoriya. The teen standing tall among the bushes and flickering with green flames as his curly hair waved in a non-existent breeze.

"Stay. _Away._ " He growled, Keeping the villain held tightly against the tree as his basketball-sized flames kept waving and flickering hypnotically.

"N-Nomu!"

"Midoriya!" Aizawa shouted as he felt the monster disappear entirely from on top of him and a dust cloud appear where the teen had been.

"Hehe~ Looks like the little Hero was the first minion to go down~." Shigaraki said as he stalked out of the smoke, the lurking form of Nomu just barely able to be seen through the smoke.

"Bastard!" The two students and broken teacher looked up to see Bakugou descending with an explosion powered descent.

"Bakugou no!" Aizawa rasped, hating how useless he was in this current situation.

"Nom-" Tomura managed to utter with bloodlust laced glee before just like himself earlier the blonde-haired teen suddenly shot through the air away from the two villains.

Bakugou easily landed, skidding back a few meters before stopping and standing up, turning back around in the direction he had been pulled. The bright emerald light of Izuku filtering through the bushes and trees as he finally walked back onto the path of the plaza and spat out a small amount of blood, glaring down Nomu.

"Deku you little shit! I didn't need you butting in-" The sound of whirling air and crystalline ice forming from seemingly nothing shut him up and made him turn back to Shigaraki and the Nomu.

Everyone except the Nomu and Izuku seemed shocked at the sudden appearance of the ice which covered the bottom half of the Nomu and its right arm. The creature looking down at it without blinking. It's blank eyes unable to comprehend the situation. Tsuyu and Shinsou looked over while discreetly trying to move away from the two villains to see the half-ice covered form of Todoroki Shouko impassively glaring down the two villains.

"So _that's_ how you planned to murder All Might." She said impassively, her left eye glowing ominously through the ice 'shell' around it "Weren't expecting ice though, were you?"

"One after the other. Where do you keep coming from? My RNG is horrible today.." Tomura muttered angrily before slapping a hand on the cold ice surrounding the Nomu and disintegrated its arm and everything below its stomach, allowing its upper body to flop to the ground uselessly and claw with its one hand.

"What the fuck…That was supposed to be your secret weapon, wasn't it? What sort of shitty plan was to destroy it?" Bakugou scoffed.

"I suppose it doesn't hurt to tell you….. _We've maxed Nomu's regeneration ability~_ " The explosion user's eyes began to widen right before the pulsating, raw red muscle of the creature began to convulse and grow.

"No…" Shinsou muttered in horror. Luckily unheard by anyone.

The three teens watched in horror as its bone, muscle, and skin began to grow and knit itself together. Finally finishing as the monster locked its stance and let out a mighty roar which buffeted the air around them in a semi-shockwave which had them all bracing themselves slightly.

"Allow me to introduce our bio-engineered, anti-symbol of peace: Nomu" Shigaraki said with a menacing grin, his eyes tightening in the shadow of his face ornament.

Bakugou prepared himself as Shigaraki opened his mouth to order the monstrosity around, the same as Shouko, before suddenly feeling an immense heat next to him as Izuku sucked in all his flames and unleashed a flamethrower as tall as the Nomu directly at the creature and its 'Master'. With only a split second warning the shaggy, blue-haired leader dove out of the way and allowed his 'pet' to tank the onslaught without mercy or regret. The creatures screech able to be heard even up at the top of the steps, catching the attention of many students who looked down before their eyes bugged out at the sight.

"Midoriya's going to kill him!" Kaminari yelled, not knowing the potential of his enemy.

"That's going too far!" Jirou said in shock and horror.

And then the flames died out and the creature, flames still licking at its body and skin bubbling off, began to stalk towards Izuku and Bakugou with heavy, ominous steps.

"Holy crap…" Sero muttered over Thirteen.

Meanwhile, Izuku growled at seeing his attack do very little to no damage while Bakugou sneered.

"Shitty hair!" And out of his hiding spot Kirishima dove at Shigaraki, knocking him hard in the face with a hardened fist.

The creature turned towards it's master's pained cry and Todoroki and Bakugou struck. The girl sending a jagged set of ice spikes directly into the creature by the time Bakugou was halfway there and said teen unleashing an explosion boosted blow straight to the creatures head.

Meanwhile, Kirishima grinned and raised his hardened fists at the villain currently holding his jaw and shaking his head, confident that with his Quirk he could handle a one on one fistfight with him.

"Kirishima! His hands- Ghak!" Aizawa coughed out a globule of warm, sticky blood "-They disintegrate you! Getaway!"

"Disintegrate?" Kirishima asked right before Shigaraki lurched forward and approached the teen with a speed he could barely follow, let alone keep up with.

Suddenly Kirishima lurched back along with Tsuyu, Shinsou and the broken Aizawa. All of them ending up with Izuku who caught the teacher to the best of his ability and grimaced at the twisted expression of pain and gritted scream that the teacher forced down, the green-haired boy gingerly handing him to Tsuyu, his eyes constantly jumping between the struggling battle and the _seething_ form of Shigaraki Tomura.

"All three of you. Take Aizawa up to Thirteen and the others. We'll handle this"

"Zuku are you crazy!? You'll get killed! All of you!" Shinsou yelled angrily.

"Better us three than everyone!" Izuku snapped back, silencing them "Now go! We'll hold them off as long as possible!" Green flames once again sprung to life around the teen. Already as large as basketballs.

"Mi-Midoriya! You're just a- Ghark! -Just a student! Leave this-" Shouta coughed harshly, splattering blood onto Tsuyu "-To the Pro's"

"I'm sorry sir. But there _are_ no Pro's. Not right now…You three! Go! _Now!_ " Izuku finished with a snap, raising his arm towards Shigaraki and sending him flying back. Distracting the Nomu enough for Bakugou and Todoroki to once again get in a pair of devastating attacks.

With two growls of anger, the two boys and Tsuyu took off towards the stairs. The limp and bleeding form of Aizawa clutched in the girl's arms as she used her powerful legs to shoot ahead.

Utilizing two pairs of points the telekinetic shot forward, dropkicking Nomu in the head, seemingly doing no damage. Izuku widened his eyes and reacting purely on instinct used another pair of points to shoot off the creature as its hand swept passed where he had been not even fractions of a second beforehand. As he landed the beast was once again covered in a small glacier thanks to Shouko.

Said glacier lasted a mere two seconds before Nomu flexed and broke the entire thing to pieces, getting a glare and near-silent growl from the heterochromatic girl.

"Deku! What was that you shitty nerd!?" Bakugou roared while pulling the pin on his gauntlet and point-blank blew up the creatures head "I was going to end the fucker before you jumped in you asshole!"

"I didn't know you were going to attack right then!" Izuku shot back, his nerves fried and patience fraying at the end.

The beast roared and both boys instinctively shot to the sides with their respective Quirks to dodge the creature which seemingly teleported. Noticing how the monster seemed completely fine other than a few marks the telekinetic breathed in his emerald flames and spat out yet another geyser of flame at the beast, continuing even as it roared in agony and thrashed around wildly. Desperately trying to both give his teammates a chance to breathe and also trying to put the beast down for good.

As the flames finally sputtered out he coughed and banged on his chest, a few tears wanting to well up but being pushed down by pure willpower. The teen having pushed those flames far longer than normal. A flash of movement by Shouko caught his attention.

"Todoroki-chan!" He yelled in warning, not having any time to do anything else as she turned around and her eyes widened in shock as Shigaraki charged her.

Leaning back into a backward somersault as he reached for her face a group of jagged ice spikes formed out of the ground by her hand and forced him to jump back.

"hehe~ You reckon you could beat Nomu? He's a super-efficient human sand-bag! Regeneration, super-strength, and shock-absorption! The perfect being to take down your precious _Symbol_ " He growled at the end.

' _regeneration and shock-absorption? So blunt-force is definitely out of the question…._ ' A flash of a burnt and somewhat melting Nomu entered his mind ' _But fireworks!_ '

"Bakugou! Make your explosions super-hot! We need to burn him until his Regeneration fails!" he yelled out, too far away to do anything but.

"I know that you fucking nerd! Keep the fuck up!" Katsuki growled while flexing his hands.

"Nomu! Kill the girl!" Tomura yelled, making their eyes all widen as in a displacement of air the creature appeared over Shouko.

The wind whipped up with the speedy arrival of the creature. Its arm raising and its muscles tightening as it wound up a _powerful_ blow against the teenager. The wind-up was all that allowed Shouko to survive the blow as she panicked and formed a _fucking huge_ wall as quickly as she could. The black, scarred fist meeting the ice and shattering it. The sheer force of the blow picked up car sized boulders of ice along with Shouko and _flung_ them back at high-speeds.

Izuku growled and his flames _roared_ to life as he used every point he possibly could on the Nomu. All 46 points glowing like mini-sun's within his mind's eye as the 23 'attached' to the Nomu repelled against the 23 'attached' to both of his raised palms. The Nomu squawking in surprise and sliding back barely half a meter before digging its powerful feet into the ground to halt its movement and making Izuku begin to strain as _he_ began to slide back. His flames roaring larger and brighter as his sweat began to evaporate off his skin as he pushed his Quirk further and further.

"Steam?..." Shouko muttered in confusion.

"Change of plans. Nomu! Kill the kid surrounded by green flames!" Nomu began to fight to approach Izuku.

The teen tried to ground himself and push his Quirk further and succeeded in grinding the monster back a few meters before it managed to catch its footing again and began to push back again.

In the end, the reverse tug-of-war was ended by Izuku's foot losing grip and sending him _shooting_ backward as the Nomu was suddenly free to move forward at full speed.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"This is bad…This is really, _really_ bad." Shinsou said, staring down at the steam wafting off Izuku in the distance.

"Is Midoriya…steaming?" Uraraka asked in confusion.

"He's pushing himself too far….he won't be able to last much longer…" Shinsou muttered, getting a few of his classmates to pale and tense before a louder bang went off then all the others as a bright green blur shot up the steps and flew into the roof above the door.

Looking up the class stared in horror as the still 'burning' form of Midoriya lay in crumpled metal. Groaning slightly in pain before wrenching both of his arms out of the metal and pointing them down the stairs where the furious squawk of the Nomu could be heard before a rushing gust of wind and a _massive_ impact could be heard.

Lowering his arms the teen panted and winced in pain. Hearing a choked sob he whipped his head down and saw his class staring up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes and dropped jaws.

"What…are you still doing here!?" He yelled, wincing and holding his chest lightly "Get out of here! It's not safe!"

"But you three are fighting by yourself down there! How can we possibly leave?!" Momo accused with a tearful glare.

"We're fighting so _you all can escape!_ " Izuku roared back. Wincing more and holding his chest tight.

"Are you okay? You look injured…and you're steaming" Satou asked cautiously.

"I think I fractured something when I hit the bottom of the stairs but I'm far from out of commission. Now take the two teachers who _are-_ " Catching movement he rose his arms again and seemingly _sunk_ slightly into the bending and groaning metal as the rapidly slowing form of the Nomu appeared in midair with its arm wound back.

Eventually, the monster stopped a mere meter from the metal-buried teen. The monster hanging in stasis for barely a moment and allowing the class to finally get a look at the Anti-Symbol of Peace. Its sheer form freezing some of them in terror, many of them suddenly realizing how _strong_ the three of them were for facing this thing down.

With a pulse of power and the sound of a gunshot, the creature shot away, having no way to ground itself or stop itself as it blasted away from the entrance with a roar of fury. Distantly hitting the ground and carving a massive trench into the once pristine pathway through the multi-million yen facility. Wrenching his entire body of its metal prison, Izuku stood on the edge of the inwardly curved metal and glared down at the distant trench. He turned back to his class and glared down at them.

"Get out. NOW!" In another burst of green flames, he shot away from his class and down towards the plaza.

"You heard Midoriya…Everyone out! Follow me!" Momo ordered, getting hesitant agreement from the rest of the class as they followed her orders, Kurogiri looking down at the plaza in concern, very aware of the palms against his back.

Using the children's shock and the fact that they were off-center he suddenly jerked and twisted his body to knock Mina's hands away before falling through a portal as she mumbled stared at where he had been moments before. Her fists balling up and striking the hard concrete.

"FUCK!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Shigaraki growled as he avoided yet another explosion and somersaulted back from another round of ice spikes from the girl, having been unable to injure either of them. He himself was covered in a few burns and small crystals of ice, having been caught off guard a few times but utilizing much greater speed than either of the students to avoid being crushed by them.

He growled and took a moment to glare at the trench his Nomu had made moments before, waiting for it to free itself before seeing the burning, green comet heading towards him and narrowly dodging as the teen shot past feet first. Hitting the ground and instantly falling into a comical tumbleweed before sliding to a stop and wobbling to his feet. Panting so loud the villain could hear it from even twenty meters away as a massive amount of steam wafted from his body and the ground beneath his feet began to soften and _melt_.

Hearing a crack of pavement from the direction and a roar of anger from the Nomu he grinned darkly and giggled to himself.

"For all that work Nomu is still good as new. And you seem to be all _out of steam~_ "

"Be quiet!" Izuku snapped, drawing everyone's attention to him as his flames roared in a mini-tornado around him "Good as new? How _stupid_ can you be?" He spat venomously " _Every_ Quirk has a limit, _Villain._ He was made to fight All Might. Not fire. Not heat. There has to be a temperature it can't handle."

He locked his stance and both of his classmate's eyes widened as they realized what he was about to do. His venomous green eyes glaring into Shigaraki's blood red.

"Todoroki-chan! Cover _everything_ except my head in as much ice as possible!" he roared beginning to suck in the _Hummer_ sized flames.

Shouko just nodded and using half of the energy she had left, practically buried him inside a small glacier which began to sizzle and melt before her very eyes. The last of the green flames disappearing into his mouth before his chest began to _glow_. The glow traveling up his throat and evaporating more ice before the teen snapped his head forward and unleashed the greatest display of firepower anyone in that building had ever and likely _would ever_ see in their entire lives. A bright cobalt blue _wall_ of flames as tall as a two-story building and as wide as a bus roared towards the Nomu and Shigaraki who flung himself to the side with a speed which outmatched every other movement in his entire life.

The pavement turned a lava hot orange and began to melt and slag. Warping and flowing away from the teen as the glacier surrounding him melted at such a rapid speed that Shouko wondered why he even had her make one at all. The Nomu roared in such agony that none of them could even imagine what it was feeling. Eventually, the flames sputtered out of existence. After having _melted_ a trench into the USJ and set many, many trees on fire. Bakugou, Todoroki and Shigaraki all heard a strangled gasp and looked over to see Izuku's mouth practically _leaking_ pitch black smoke as he clutched his throat and coughed harshly, falling to his knees and writhing around as Shouko ran over and grabbed his shoulder, noting how hot it felt (if she had grabbed it with her right hand she likely would have pulled it back with first degree burns). Holding his neck with her right hand she spread ice from her fingers. The ice spreading down to his stomach and up to his chin and ears, instantly reducing the smoke by a wide margin and getting a happy croak of pain from Izuku, even as the ice began to quietly hiss and melt still, getting a set of furrowed eyebrows from the girl as she reinforced her ice.

"Y-you….You cheater! You took out the Nomu! You hacking bastard!" Shigaraki growled while glaring and stomping his foot, bringing their attention to the partially cremated body of the Nomu who was missing all its limbs and half its body and still _trying_ to regenerate.

All of a sudden the black and purple mist swirled into existence behind Shigaraki. Bakugou growling while clutching his shivering and cramped hands and wrists, glaring bloody murder at the mist.

"Tomura Shigaraki-"

' _A name_ '

"We have lost. The Heroes are on their way. We have to retreat" Kurogiri said as his yellow eyes took in the scene before him.

"grrrr. Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! Fine!" Distantly they heard the slam of a heavy door and a booming voice shout something. But the five of them, in the ruined and melted plaza, could barely even hear it, too absorbed in the opposing teams "But not without getting revenge….NOMU KILL THE GREEN HAIRED ONE! KILL HIM UNTIL NOT EVEN HIS BONES REMAIN!"

Seemingly giving up on trying to regenerate all the damage done at once one singular, muscular, arm popped out of a cremated stump and clutched the ground, flexing and launching itself forward. All three students tried to react, All of them were too exhausted. Bakugou's hand's cramped worse than before and made him fall to the floor, Shouko found herself succumbing to partial-hypothermia with a muted gasp and Izuku was still trying to cool down. His mutated telekinesis refusing to activate until he cooled down more.

The Nomu Flew through the air with it's one arm reaching out wildly towards Izuku and Shouko. Shigaraki and Kurogiri warping away as the girl glared and used all of her willpower to cross her arms into a sloppy block, defending Izuku. When suddenly, with a deafening bang and a displacement of air, All Might stood before them in a garish yellow pinstripe suit. His expression twisted into pure fury and his fist outstretched and smoking.

" **You did well students. I apologize for not making it here sooner. But fear not, for now, I AM HERE!** " He roared, staring down the slowly regenerating beast with fury in his eyes.

With the promise of safety now a tangible reality the three students felt their bodies relaxing against their wills. All of them tried to fight it, worried about if All Might would need help or some other unforeseen variable. But even their immense willpower couldn't fight their _utterly exhausted_ bodies. And with three thumps they all hit the ground. Passed out completely.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Hey guys! Holy shit its been a while…. Well, …welcome back XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chap that took like 4-5 months to finish. I really put a lot of work into it and I hope it comes through in the quality. But regardless, this has been my** _ **longest chapter ever**_ **so I hope you guys appreciate the length!**

 **Adios!**

 **Edit 25/11/2019: HOLY SHIIIIIIT THIS HAS BEEN FINISHED FOR TWO MONTHS AND I NEVER RELEASED IT ON IM SO SORRY!**


	9. The Sports Festival: Prologue

**WASSUP BITCHES!?  
**

**After my** _ **Whopping**_ **10K chap I finally return! For real though, please don't expect another chapter like that soon XD But in all seriousness, I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chap, it was really fun to write and probably twice as fun to read through after I had finished it.**

 **Anyways if you guys want to keep up to date with how the story is progressing or even give some advice come join my discord!**

 **Discord code: ctMzhq3**

 **^^^ That's the code. Hope to see you there!**

 **In addition! I now have a Ko-fi for those who want to support me and hopefully get updates out quicker xP  
Ko-fi: plasmaassassin**

 **ONTO THE BEGINNING OF THE SPORTS FESTIVALLLLL**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Five days after what had been dubbed the 'USJ Catastrophe' class 1-A could be found sitting in their homeroom chatting quietly amongst themselves. Every now and again a few of them would look back at the 'Big Three' of the class. All of them bandaged in some way, shape or form. Though considering the fact that Midoriya had been tossed around the most he was definitely the worst off, wincing every time he had to twist his back too far thanks to the broken ribs he had sustained.

Another thing which had been a constant the entire time since they arrived at class was Shouko's gaze on Izuku's back. Over the break they had been given since the USJ Catastrophe, Shouko's attention had nearly all been on her own inadequacy against the Nomu and dealing with Endeavor after he found out the news. In fact even now the bruise on her left thigh from their 'training' was a little tender but far better than it had been.

Now though, back in the same classroom as the boy who had fought alongside her, her thoughts snapped back to him with the speed and intensity of a bullet train. She had remembered how he had melted the ground around him just by standing on it, how steam and flames as green as his eyes had followed his every move and billowed off him in quantities so large it had been difficult to see his entire body when he stood still. But what kept him so stubbornly in her mind now was the seeming irregularities of his Quirk.

Izuku had showed her when they ran into each other after school that his green flames had no heat but when he swallows them they turn into regular flames which he can then spit back up. But what she had seen…it didn't make any sense. How did he do the things that he did? What was the hidden factor of his Quirk she was missing?

Fortunately for her thought process, the door opens and Aizawa walks through, looking like a mummy brought back to life as he stared at the class through the two holes created in the bandages.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Most of the class yelled in unison, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Teaching doesn't require me to do anything strenuous. It would be illogical to miss a day." The class continued to gape at him in disbelief while he scoffed lightly at the thought.

"Aizawa-sensei is hardcore…." Kaminari stage-whispered, mostly to himself, only to get nods from many of his classmates.

"Now I'm sure many of you are aware of UA's yearly sports festival?" He got various forms of agreement "Good. After what happened at the USJ we were tempted to cancel the sports festival all together, or barring that, forbid Class 1-A from participating in the festival. The staff went back and forth so the Principal came up with a solution" The Underground Hero turned his gaze to the general vicinity of his class' 'Big Three' "As the only three that were seriously injured. The decision is down to you. You know your three options, but if you have others. Voice them."

The entire class turned towards the three of them, Izuku and Shouko appeared to be in silent thought, Izuku covering his lips with his fingers while mumbling rapidly at an admittedly low volume while Shouko just rhythmically tapped her fingers and looked out the window. Meanwhile with Bakugou…

"OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! I'M NOT SOME WEAK FUCK AND I'LL PROVE IT!" He slammed his hands down on the table and Aizawa glared at him dryly for a moment before turning his attention back to the other two.

"I believe we should still go." Shouko said monotonously.

"..." Izuku slowly lowered his hand and looked up at the ceiling before lowering his head to look at his injured teacher "I saw the effect the USJ had on people…. The Sports Festival will raise their moral again won't it? Not to mention everyone seems so keen to go so… I reckon we should go as well!" He smiled as bright as the sun, practically blinding those who could see it.

"Very well. I'll inform the Principal. All of you can do what you wish until your first class"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Training Gym Omega**

Training Gym Omega was the gym they had been using for the last week to practice their skills and Quirks. Since Aizawa was still heavily injured they had been allowed to work on pretty much whatever they wanted. The Gym itself was separated into four parts.

The first part was essentially a gymnastics and parkour area with a foam pit and rubber mats. Currently Mina, Toru, and surprisingly Sero were swinging around and using the equipment, occasionally flinging themselves up and striking poses before landing in the foam pit. Aizawa would have told them off but they were actually genuinely training in between their poses so he let it slide… for now.

The second part was a general training area, full of weights, treadmills and other workout equipment. This is where the vast majority of Class 1-A was situated, most of the guys pumping weights or trying to increase their general strength and power.

The third part of the gym was simple flat ground with nothing on it, this is where Shouko, Bakugou, Kirishima and Tokoyami were right now. Kirishima and Bakugou were 'sparring' to increase the strength of their Quirks while Tokoyami and Todoroki both worked on the strength of their Quirks as well, though further away from each other to avoid injuries.

The fourth part of the gym was essentially a martial arts area. Filled with sparring mats and areas, training dummies and all sorts of martial arts equipment. This is where Izuku, Shinsou and Ojiro could be found. The tailed boy working on sparring with a wooden dummy with long prods sticking out that could spin around. Rapidly whacking, defending and dodging against the three spinning prods to improve both his durability, reflexes and stamina. Meanwhile Shinsou and Izuku stood on one of the sparring mats, relatively unnoticed by most of the class. Most of them either absorbed in their own practice or paying attention to the flashy actions taking place in the third section of the Gym.

Izuku struck out with a blindingly fast set of punches, Shinsou using his long arms to block and deflect them with less actions. Raising his leg up quickly he snapped it out at the green-haired telekinetic to try and get some space, succeeding as his friend jumped back to dodge the kick. Before he could push the advantage though he felt himself stumble as his raised foot was pulled towards Izuku right before it hit the ground. Looking up he was met by an Izuku with absolutely no flames around him that was directly in front of him and in the middle of spinning around. Launching his leg out, he hit Shinsou in the stomach with his foot. The teen gasping as his body crumpled around Izuku's foot before he was launched back and rolled along the ground slightly before stopping with a weak groan.

"Are you okay 'Toshi?" Izuku asked while running over, obviously concerned.

"F-fuck you" He coughed a few times while sitting up.

"Yeah. You're fine" Izuku deadpanned before looking at his hand in contemplation.

"D-did you move my…..foot at the end?..." Hitoshi asked as he panted and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah! I've been practicing doing small things without my flames springing up, I'm glad I got it to work this time" He grinned and Hitoshi rolled his eyes with a smile "Though…"

"What's eating you up?" Shinsou asked while massaging his stomach.

"I'm just… Aizawa-sensei was so fast and strong at the USJ. I don't understand it… It was almost superhuman. And it can't be a part of his Quirk, well I mean it could, but it wouldn't really make sensebecausetheydonthaveafactorincomm-"

"'Zuku. Hey 'Zuku. Slow down. Come on didn't we work on this?~" Midoriya blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry… It's just confusing to me. I mean it must be apart of his Quirk because we've been working out pretty hard and haven't reached anything like-"

"You need to do much more than work 'pretty hard' Problem Child" Aizawa's voice cut in, making both of them jump and Izuku splutter in embarrassment.

"P-Problem Child? And what do you mean by that?"

"You fought something which was called the Anti-Symbol of Peace. Yes, Problem Child. And what I mean is, those 'superhuman' physical feats you said I could do? Anyone can do those. But you have to _break yourself_ to even get close. You have to find your limits and push past them constantly, and efficiently. If you're only just going past them you may never reach this 'superhuman' level you speak of. Problem Child, Shinsou, the both of you have the potential to become great Heroes. Some of the best. Don't go after this path unless you're _certain_. People _will and have_ broken themselves beyond repair trying to do this." Both teens paled and gulped, as did Ojiro who had stopped his training to hear what Aizawa was saying and froze in fear at the thought of such a thing.

Izuku, having the most active mind of the three students, could almost see it now. The injuries that could take place, the hospitalization, the malnourishment. He could see so many ways it could go wrong and yet… He could see how many ways it could be useful. He wasn't afraid to hurt himself, he wasn't afraid to put everything he had into trying to improve himself. Looking over, he could see Hitoshi with the same hard glint in his eyes. Turning back to their teacher, his emerald green eyes were narrowed and hard, shining slightly with a determination that most people could never even dream of having.

"I want to try. I want to reach this level. If it could help me save even one more person, then it will be worth it"

"And if it stops you from _ever saving anyone?_ " Aizawa questioned with a hard edge in his voice that once again froze Izuku solid "This is a tightrope, practically fish wire if I'm honest. You need to push yourself. But you need to rest. Go too far in either direction; you never reach the end." Izuku curled his fingers into determined fists.

"I'll walk that tightrope" He said, determination flowing with every word.

"Someone has to make sure 'Zuku doesn't break himself. I'll do it as well" Hitoshi chimed in afterwards, grinning cheekily at his friend.

"Uhh. Aizawa-sensei. I would also like to try, please. I know you were only offering it to them but-" Ojiro added in before Shouta raised a hand to stop him.

"It's fine if you were listening, you heard my warnings. Fine, you three can go ahead. We can begin tomorrow after regular school hours in this gym" He groaned and stood back up from where he was crouching in front of Izuku "Don't make me regret this you three."

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **The Sports Festival (A week later)**

Izuku stretched his arms and legs while making sure his favourite red shoes were tied and securely on his feet. Nearly his whole body tingled with pain from his after-school training but he had, had the last three days off so it was barely there anymore. Enough to be noticeable but not enough to hinder his abilities in anyway.

Noticing a pair of white boots walking up to him and stopping while doing a stretch to try and touch his toes he stood back up and immediately blushed as he noticed Shouko Todoroki standing before him, her long hair done up in a ponytail which dangled down to the small of her back.

"U-Uuummm. Hi?" He squeaked nervously at the powerful girl.

"It's safe to say that you are strong, with a strange Quirk" Izuku felt a sweatdrop form at her blunt words, having no idea if that was a compliment or an insult "But I believe I am still stronger" Suddenly the tension began to ramp up within the room, the whole class' eyes on them.

"Y-You believe you're stronger?...I mean you may be but-"

"I have a lot to prove here. And with your Quirk you'll certainly have _his_ eyes on you. So I'm going to beat you." Distantly they heard Mina and Toru gasp at her declaration.

"…You're going to beat me?" Izuku replied, for just a moment forgetting he was talking to a very pretty girl. Shouko's eyes widened then narrowed slightly at his reply "I won't just lie down and let you defeat me. If you think you're stronger," He took a deep breath and lifted his gaze back up from where it had fallen.

"Then you'll have to prove it."

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **HEY GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

 **Welcome back to Telekinetic Leader! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope it left you hungering for more. I have no idea honestly when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully soon but no promises. Though I do have a question.**

 **How would you like me to set out the Sports Festival?**

 **1: A chapter for each event**

 **2: One chapter for the first and second event and one for just the third event**

 **3: Just posting chapters containing what I think are good parts to put in them, even if the length is kinda wacky**

 **^^^ I'd love to see your responses!**

 **I'll see you all next time!**

 **Adios!**


	10. Sports Festival: Beginning

**Hey guys!**

 **So I'm finally here! After so long without updating any of my stories whatsoever. I'm not really sure what to say. I sorta went on like a weeklong spree of writing where I got like 5 chaps out in like 8 days and then I've been spent ever since. So I'm glad I could get back to it and hopefully I shouldn't burn myself out this time xP  
**

**Discord: ctMzhq3**

 **Ko-Fi: Plasma Assassin** _ **  
**_

**And with the shameless plug over it's time to finally begin the big ol' chap 10 of Telekinetic Leader!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the UA Sports festival. Today we're showcasing our wonderful first years. I'm Present Mic, your host, and with me today is the homeroom teacher of _The_ Class 1-A. Eraserheadddd!" Present Mic spoke through his microphone getting a huge eruption of cheers from the crowd.

"Do I have to be here?" 

"YES! Moving on! Since the time to begin has passed. I believe we should start bringing out the first years, don't you?"

"What I think doesn't actually matter does it?"

"Not in the slightest! Let's bring them out!" Hizashi continued, playing off his stoic partner with a talent born of years of knowing and being friends with the man.

"Up first we have our wonderful Business Ed students! Most of who won't be competing today, but give them a round of applause anyways!" The group of sixty students walked out to the mild cheers and exclamations from the crowd before finding their place on the very left of the arena stage.

"After them Issssssss, Take it away Eraser!" A sigh was heard over the intercom from the still heavily injured man.

"Up next are the General Ed students" Was all they got out of him.

"So dry and boring! Spice it up a little! Get the crowd raring to go!" Mic spoke to his partner deliberately over the mics.

"Its completely illogical."

"Maybe so but it's fun! Coming in right now are our wondrous General Ed students. The ones who usually compete every year for a spot in our coveted Heroics Program!" They lined up next to the Business ed students and began to quietly talk amongst themselves similarly to the Business Ed's.

"Now we get to our Support Students! Those who work day in and day out to create Support gear for our wonderful heroes and heroes-in-training. What have they prepared for today? Who knows! Doesn't it just fill you with excitement?" The crowd cheered and Hizashi laughed as they walked in, the most noticeable being a busty pink haired girl with steampunk style glasses on her head.

"AAAAAAND finally our coup de grace! Our Hero Department!" The cheers that left the crowd was almost deafening, a few people even waving around flags and banners "Coming out first we have Class 1-B! Lesser known than their cousin class but don't let that fool you! They've been training vigorously and probably have a secret or two up their sleeves!" The cheers continued as they walked out, apparently lead by an Orange haired girl and a dark blonde haired boy who trailed just slightly behind her, a smug smirk on his face as they found their place on the very right of the arena.

"And last but certainly not least. The class that most of you have probably been waiting for! Class 1-A! The class who survived a villain attack on their very first week! Give them a round of applause folks!" And they certainly did, the class piling out of the tunnel though to those who were paying attention, not many to be honest, they would see that they were primarily lead by three people.

Izuku, Shouko and Katsuki lead the class, not even realizing as they maintained a pace about two or three steps ahead of the rest of the class, nearly perfectly in line with each other as they walked into place. Izuku, looking around at everyone with a sense of awe, amazed at just how large everything felt when you were actually the one in the arena.

"Woah! It's the R-rated Hero, Midnight!" One student said, spawning a bunch of similar comments as the Heroine in question walked on stage in full costume with her signature whip weapon.

"Quiet down everyone!~" She spoke while cracking her whip, managing to settle down most of the cheering and murmuring "It's now time for the student address! Performed by our very own student representative, Izuku Midoriya!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **With Inko**

"OH MY BABYYYYYY!" She cheered while tearing up. Blowing her nose as happy tears built up in her eyes.

Next to her sat a veritable wall of tissue's, evidently the mother having been prepared for the emotional outbursts she knew she was going to have.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **UA Sports Festival**

Izuku gulped and made his way up to where Midnight was standing while steeling his nerves. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling while trying to relax his body as he did so. By the time he reached the microphone the look of focus on his face was easily enough to startle a few of the students.

"…..We are all here today to have fun" People began to look around and a few quietly murmured in confusion, even among the crowd "Even if we strive to win. Even if we strive to prove ourselves to the world. I believe that more than anything today is a day that meant to be _fun_. People see us, students of UA, and they think about how strong we must be, how smart we must be, how _lucky_ we must be to have gotten the Quirks that we did. At least when considering the Hero Department. And in some cases those things are true. But the pressure to be something that a lot of us aren't, not yet at least, can be suffocating"

' _What the hell are you doing you shitty nerd! Just fucking finish already!_ ' Bakugou raged mentally while glaring at the green haired teen.

"Where's he going with this?" Uraraka asked Shinsou, getting a curious shrug from the boy.

"Especially for my own class. Having recently been through a villain attack, it feels like everyone is looking towards us, weighing us down with questions and expectations. But today I don't feel that weight" People immediately began to pick up on his change in tone "Today I feel free and weightless! Because today is a day to match our progress against our peers! Today is a day to enjoy ourselves! Today is a day, where we can forget the weights, the expectations, the stigmas. And focus on giving the country the best show that we possibly can! So my hope is that every student here can truly enjoy themselves and show the world what the next generation of Heroes can do. How _we_ can go PLUS ULTRA!" The crowd cheered and more than a few students did as well, Izuku walked off the stage and rejoined his class.

The moment he did so he placed a hand over his heart and let out a shuddering breath, slouching over slightly.

"Holy crap that was stressful…."

"Really? You looked so confident though?" Uraraka commented in confusion.

"Looked? Maybe. Was? Not in the slightest. I forgot my actual speech the moment I reached the mic."

"Oh…" Iida muttered, not sure how to take that information.

"Now!" Everyones' attention was brought back to Midnight as she began speaking "We have a full day ahead of us so let's keep things rolling with our first event. THE OBSTACLE COURSE!" Cheers went up through the crowd "Through those doors is our lovely entrance to the course that'll take you all around the arena. Now! We'll be beginning in three!" The students began to panic and tense in preparation even as the Business Course quickly fled the scene.

"Two!" Izuku, seeing the interlocked gates and ran off to the side of everyone.

"Ah! Midoriya?" Ochako asked in surprise.

"One." She quickly dropped into a runners start while Izuku slid to a halt and dropped down into a leaping stance, his left leg bent and close to him while his right leg stretched out, his left arm on the floor as flames sprung up around him and his hair began to wave in a non-existent breeze.

"Go!" The gates swung open and all the students began to rush forwards in a frantic mass of bodies and limbs. A few of them noticing the green blur that raced past overhead.

Izuku launched himself directly over the crowd and landed in a crouching position on the wall of the tunnel, close to the roof, his flames then swelling brighter and his eyes glowing minutely as he pushed off and launched himself forwards, bursting out of the other end of the tunnel in a flourish of blue jumpsuit and green flames as he landed into an immediate run.

"And we have our first competitor out of the tunnel! Izuku Midoriya making quite the flashy entrance!" Mic announced as he kept running.

Meanwhile the rest of the students were beginning to get clogged up by the small area of the tunnel before a large group of them were frozen to the ground and a wall of ice was erected in front of the entrance. Todoroki running with a steady but nonetheless rapid gait as her eyes narrowed at the form of Izuku ahead of her.

"And Todoroki Shouko makes use of the beginning bottleneck to stop everyone behind her and Midoriya! Essentially turning it into a two man race. Or at least that was she was hoping to do!" Shouko's eyes widened and she turned her head slightly while continuing to run.

"Where do you think you're going Icy-hot!?" Bakugou roared, smashing the ice wall to pieces in and instant and blasting after the girl and Midoriya while the rest of the students climbed over or burst through the other parts of the ice wall with differing amounts of ease.

"Hm. I expected our class but more have gotten through than I was hoping." Shouko murmured to herself.

"Haha! You've shown your skills! Now its time for me to show my killer-" Mineta got before being harshly nailed in the side by the panel of a robot.

"And now how are they going to get through the robo-inferno folks? Featuring everyones favourite hero exam robots! Including our good old friends the **Zero Pointers!** " Present Mic declared immediately getting shouts from the students.

"This is bullshit!"

"Not this thing again!"

"DID HE SAY _FRIENDS!?_ AS IN _PLURAL!?_ "

Shouko froze and stared up at the zero pointer directly in front of her, her gaze impassive as she murmured.

"So this is what the general exam students had to go through…." She distinctly saw the glowing green flames of Midoriya travelling up one and clicked her tongue "I just wish they would have prepared something a _little_ more extravagant" She crouched down and placed her right hand on the ground, a ring of frost pulsing out from her hand and creating a small circle under her "Because my _dear old man_ is watching" She swung her hand forward before flicking it up, the ice following and travelling up the robot like a sentient snowstorm, freezing it solid and creating ice spikes jetting out the back from the sheer speed the frozen air had been moving at.

Shouko took a moment to let out a deep breath, frost coming out and disappearing into the air before she cracked her neck and kept running, watching Izuku twirl overhead as he pushed off the head of the robot he had climbed up, making her click her tongue and speed up a bit.

"Between their legs!"

"We can just run right past them!"

"Alright ice-chick!"

Shouko rolled her eyes and called back "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

The ice surrounding the robots began to creak and break as they began to lean over, making a few students scream in fear and stumble away as they watched the titanic monstrosities topple over like demolished skyscrapers.

"I froze them while they were unbalanced" The robots hit the ground.

Frost and earth exploded outwards with a muted shockwave as Shouko kept running after the figure of Izuku who had begun running thanks to the lack of anchors he could use to efficiently pull or push himself forward.

"Dammit Todoroki! If I wasn't me I would have been killed!" Kirishima yelled out as he burst through the metal plating of one of the zero pointers.

"Dammit 1-A! If I wasn't me I would have been killed!" Kirishima did a double take as he looked over and saw another student, seemingly made of metal.

' _Dammit! Even when in UA I'm still just par for the course!_ ' Kirishima growled in his mind before digging his fingers into the metal, pulling him out and pushing himself onward, with the metal student following suit.

"And now our lead competitor, Midoriya, has reached our second stage!" The cameras zoomed out to show the massive chasm filled with occasional pillars of stone, all connected by wires "Our Tightrope canyon! How will Midoriya get passed this time?! Or will he lose his lead to Shouko and our fast approaching third place?"

Midoriya perked up at the mention of the third place and looked back to see Shouko running for him, and just a bit behind her the familiar sound of explosions could be heard.

"DEKUUUU!"

"Alright. So I can either be recklessly stupid and do something which has more chance of failing than it does working-"

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD!"

"Or I can deal with that." Izuku deadpanned before his flames swelled slightly while he leapt off the edge, his fall suddenly beginning to curve around a pillar like a rope was tied around him.

"And Midoriya has found a way past by using his telekinetic quirk to act like a rope swing! Meanwhile Todoroki and Bakugou are making their own way across and- HOLY CRUD WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE AIR HE'S GETTING!" Mic yelled in surprise, getting an annoyed grunt from Eraser.

The cameras played back for a few moments to replay the image of Izuku beginning to swing up before suddenly sending himself flying forward, high into the sky.

"GODDAMMIT YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!"

"Clever. This may help the others but I can't lose." Shouko began to ice-skate, moving much faster while Bakugou's explosions increased in size and intensity.

The two raced across the second stage in no time flat. Bakugou using explosive leaps from pillar to pillar while Todoroki used ice to skate across the wires and pillars. Once the two hit the ground they sent themselves hurtling forward, Shouko beginning to make small but noticeable headway against Bakugou, who only began to get more angry, trying his hardest to generate more sweat to create bigger explosions.

"Uh oh, ladies and gentlemen! It looks like Midoriya's landing zone is smack bang in the middle of our third stage! Our glorious unicorn mindfield!"

"Unicorn…?"

"It needed some pizzaz!"

"It needs workshopping, is what it needs."

"You wound me Eraser."

Shouko kept an eye on Midoriya's falling form as she raced towards the minefield.

' _You wouldn't let yourself lose that easily. Not after what I've seen. So where is it? Where's the attempted turn around?_ ' She asked herself before hearing a slight crackling besides her and dropping into a combat roll, dodging the explosion, before rolling back onto her feet and continuing to run, looking over and seeing a grinning Bakugou.

"You picked the wrong fucking person to declare war on Icy-Hot!" He roared while she turned her head to glare at him.

"This is between me and him. You stay-" She quickly created a wall which was then blown apart.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do! Especially when it involves that slimy shit!"

The two quickly made it to the landmines, beginning to dance around them while trying to slow down or take out the other. Well, until Present Mic brought the crowds' attention back to them.

"And it looks like our favourite airborne student has just _swallowed his flames!_ Who woulda seen _that_ coming!?"

"OH YOU COWARDLY LITTLE-"

' _How is that cowardly?_ ' Shouko thought even as she erected a wall around herself.

The flames fell from the sky like a laser from God, carving a line in front of the two competitors and setting off any mines it came across, leaving flames and clouds of pink in front of them in a large, curved line. Shouko lowered her arms and glowered in anger, taking off in an explosion of ice and speed while further back, having been blown back by the flames and mines, Bakugou _screamed_ in outrage and took off as well.

Meanwhile Midoriya breathed a sigh of relief, wiping some sweat away, as he jogged lightly, flames the size of his pinky flickering around random parts of his body. Having used both the flames and his telekinesis to slow himself down enough so that he didn't turn himself into a fucking pancake upon impact. The tunnel covering him in shadows as the bright sunlight ahead illuminated ahead of him. He could hear Shouko and Katsuki behind him and tried to push himself harder, passing through the tunnel and back into the stadium where hundreds, possibly even thousands, of cheers met his ears.

"AND THERE IT IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! OUR WINNER FOR THE FIRST EVENT IS IZUKU MIDORIYAAAAA!"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **AAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **Chapter 10 is now all nice and completed, as is the first stage of the tournament. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And that you enjoyed how the**

 _ **TOURRRRRRRNAMENT ARRRRRRCCCCCCCCCC**_

 **Is going. (That was a reference btw). And if you have any suggestions or thoughts about this chap or arc do let me know, either through reviews or DM's, either one is fine. (Especially if you go and use my discord, the code is above)**

 **Regardless I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Adios!**


End file.
